Peligroso (Wickedqueen)
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Tipo: Wickedqueen (temática Wickedqueen: Regina y Zelena) Resumen: Situado en torno a la 4ª temporada. Nada es lo que parece, y quizás con otros ojos pueda surgir algo… peligroso.
1. Chapter 1

Título: **Peligroso CAP1**

Tipo: **Wickedqueen** (mi primer fic de temática Wickedqueen: Regina y Zelena) ¡sed piadosos!

Resumen: Situado en torno a la 4ª temporada. Nada es lo que parece, y quizás con otros ojos pueda surgir algo… peligroso.

Nota: Perdonad el Outlawqueen que tendréis que leer al comienzo del fic sobretodo, no me gusta nada Hood pero era necesario para llegar donde yo quiero, me comprenderéis más adelante ^^

Dedicatoria: ¡A Gen! Gracias por animarme y aconsejarme. Y a todas las presentes y futuras PrettyRegals.

* * *

Regina llevaba pocas semanas con Robin Hood, no tenía claro qué eran, ni sabía a ciencia cierta que tenía ese hombre que la hipnotizaba, sus gestos, su cuerpo, su mirada... Esa mirada que en algún momento se le antojaba familiar. Le resultaba curioso que a veces, contadas, Robin parecía abstraído, hacía una mueca con el labio superior mientras se miraba en el espejo y se sonreía, y entonces ella optaba por dejarlo pasar _"Cada uno tiene su pedacito de intimidad, sus costumbres"_ , se decía.

Robin y ella habían tenido momentos, pero no pasaron de ellos hasta la noche anterior donde él entró en su cripta arrasando y la hazaña desembocó en pasión a la luz de los candelabros. Omitieron, por supuesto, el tema de que Marian, la mujer de él y madre de Roland, estaba en la misma ciudad, eso era algo que a Regina le incomodaba y que sin embargo él había desechado a un segundo plano, lo cual, en el fondo, y la alcaldesa era consciente, decía poco bueno a favor de él, sin embargo decidió olvidarlo por esa noche, esa noche especial.

Se habían acostado por vez primera tras momentos de tensión y situaciones complicadas, otros mundos, malentendidos, y el resentimiento de ella con Emma. Y se desinhibieron, como si de adolescentes se tratara. Le resultó curioso que él se desnudase y sin embargo no quisiese deshacerse de ese incómodo colgante, tenía un pequeño cristal verde en el centro, le resultaba familiar, él se justificaba con que le daba suerte y guardaba buenos recuerdos. Siempre lo llevaba escondido bajo la ropa. Regina no le dio más vueltas, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar en ese momento como para darle importancia a un simple complemento.

Y pasaron varios días, complicados para variar. Una de esas complicaciones era su hermana mayor Zelena. Tenía el don de aparecer por la puerta grande levantando ampollas. Robin se había ido a pasar unos días al bosque con sus camaradas. Sus amigos eran raros pero afín a él y lo apreciaban.

El principal hobby de Regina era evitar a Emma, estaba cansada de sus perdones y sus miradas de perritos que necesitan una casa de acogida. Le daba rabia que a pesar de su enfado la tuviese en tanta estima como para no convertirla en cenizas.

 **Mansión Mills**

Como si la presintiera Regina, que estaba en mitad de su pasillo giró su rostro observando su entorno en estado de alerta. De repente las ventanas de toda la planta alta se abrieron de golpe y un aire frío recorrió el salón ascendiendo hacia la planta de arriba, las luces parpadearon y una niebla espesa rodeó una figura que apareció en una nube verde. Justo al otro lado del pasillo enmoquetado.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- le gritó Regina, tratando de evitar el viento ensordecedor que la envolvía. Zelena alzó las manos y el viento y el impertinente parpadeo de las luces cesó.

-Hermanita, hermanita, ¿así de descortés recibes a tus invitados?

-Aquí nadie te ha invitado- la morena se acercó ferozmente a su hermana mayor.

-Oh, entendido- y la misma nube verde las envolvió a ambas, dejando a la alcaldesa con un gesto de asombro en su rostro y un vacío frente a ella, ¿tan fácil había sido?.

-¿A qué juegas?- cuestionó, a sabiendas que ya se había ido.

Sonaron unos nudillos en la puerta y desconfiada bajó las escaleras con una bola de fuego invocada sobre la palma de su mano, miró con sigilo a través de la mirilla. Al otro lado Robin Hood esperaba con un ramo de flores blancas y rojas en la mano. Cerró el puño y el fuego se evaporó. No tardó en abrir y recibirlo con un beso efusivo.

-Has venido justo a tiempo- le invitó a pasar.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿estás bien?.

-He recibido la visita de Zelena, ¿cómo crees que estoy?

-Buena.

-¿Qué?- Regina se giró confusa con el ceño fruncido cerrando la puerta.

Hood sonrió con sorna –Nada…

La alcaldesa puso las flores en un jarrón de cerámica china.

-Creo que la estás juzgando demasiado pronto, quizás ella tenga sus razones para hacer lo que hace, quizás no sea una mala persona- soltó Hood a voz de pronto molestando a la morena que le sonrió con ironía.

-¿Hablas en serio Robin? ¿me estás diciendo que ella es buena, que la deje entrar en mi vida?- se acercó a él a la defensiva.

El ex ladrón hizo una mueca de desagrado -¿Por qué te molestas tanto?, parece que ella sea el centro de tu vida, madura un poco- y de un salto sorteó el respaldo del sofá y se tumbó en él estirando una pierna sobre el reposa brazos y le indicó con el dedo índice insinuante que se acercase, o más bien que buscaba repetir lo de la cripta.

-Será mejor que te vayas, no sé que te pasa, pero no quiero hacer nada contigo, ahora solo quiero estar sola.

-¿Ni un ratito?

-Mira tú haz lo que quieras- se giró y subió las escaleras ofuscada, no entendía ese comportamiento inoportuno y con falta de empatía, ¿a qué venía defenderla ahora?.

Le agobiaban las cuatro paredes de su mansión, no importaba lo descomunal que fuese su interior, necesitaba mirar al cielo, sentir el sol y relajarse. Cogió un libro que tenía empezado y se fue a la parte trasera de la casa donde tenía un banco con columpio. La tranquilidad de estar rodeada por setos y árboles era algo que echaba de menos de su antigua vida, cuando antes de convertirse en la mayor villana de todos los tiempos disfrutaba dando un paseo con su caballo Rocinante en los bosques más frondosos.

Comenzó a leer el libro cuando notó que varios setos de la zona oeste comenzaron a agitarse. Extrañamente y como una ola surca el mar la agitación se deslizaba poco a poco por los setos delimitadores del jardín para detenerse junto a un arce rojo de Canadá, un árbol de edad adulta cuyo tronco marrón ahora mostraba dos ojos azules como el cielo que tenía arriba.

Esos ojos fantasmales insertados en la espina dorsal del arce la observaron sin parpadear. Regina dejó el libro sobre la superficie del banco y con la boca abierta se acercó al árbol con gesto de _"esto es surrealista"_.

-¿Qué demonios…?- se detuvo frente a la extraña mirada, a tan solo un metro de la misma, la observó parpadear y a continuación guiñarse, como si el árbol estuviera sonriendo pero no pudiese verle los dientes.

Fue extraño mirarle a los ojos a un árbol, esos ojos misteriosos que le resultaban extraños a la vez que conocidos. Brillaban y eran preciosos, le dio la sensación de que si era aquel arce, al que pocas veces miraba, un ser consciente, sería una bellísima persona.

Sin embargo, tras esos extravagantes y a la vez maravillosos segundos los ojos se cerraron y desaparecieron dentro del árbol y el libro, que estaba sobre aquel banco de madera pintada en blanco cayó al suelo.

Regina se aproximó y lo recogió con esmero, notando que entre las páginas del centro se había escondido una hoja de arce rojo, en sus páginas se leía la parte de la historia en la que el amor de su vida, el de la joven Caroline, no era otro que aquella abogada huérfana y rechazada que una vez le habló en el metro, después de ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, fruto de una torpeza de la protagonista. Se miraron a los ojos y Caroline supo que era ella.

Regina frunció el ceño.

Al día siguiente la alcaldesa se sentía mal, remordimientos post- pelea; le había dado vueltas a la cabeza, enredada en que la última vez que vio a Robin lo echó de casa y de malos modos.

 _"Ya no soy así, no soy arisca, no soy cruel, bueno, salvo con Zelena"_ , se dijo.

Decidió ir a verle, sabía en qué zona del bosque de Storybrooke se encontraba el campamento donde pernoctaban.

Cuando llegó, solo necesitó oír el murmullo y las hachas para ubicarlos. Entre tiendas de campaña y hogueras apagadas lo vio, estaba con el arco en la mano, y ella con el perdón ya en los labios, iba a expulsarlo cuando se vio interrumpida por una flecha de Hood que la apuntaba. En cuanto la vio llegar la apuntó con su arco y sonrió.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?- le cuestionó la morena. El momento de la reconciliación se había tomado un descanso.

Sus amigos se limitaban a mirarles mientras fanfarroneaban de su hombría y apostaban sobre quien tenia los pantalones en esa relación.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?, baja el arco.

Robin, concentrado como estaba apuntó y disparó una flecha. El arma blanca pasó a escasos centímetros del hombro de Regina para clavarse en una ardilla pequeña que escalaba a cuatros metros por detrás de ella.

Regina se giró y vio el trofeo clavado en el tronco

-No tiene gracia.

Hood, como si no la escuchara pasó a su lado pero con la mirada centrada en el cadáver de la inocente ardilla.

Cuando él llegó al susodicho árbol Regina retrocedió un par de pasos con gesto de indignación y sin esperárselo, como si de una manta raya se tratara, una red cayó sobre ella, recogiéndola y alzándola a tres metros de altura.

-Perdona, ¡se me olvidó avisarte que estábamos probando unas trampas para animales grandes!- le dijo Robin aproximándose con la ardilla ensartada en la mano.

Y se rió. Así, sin más.

-Pero se ve que no solo caza animales- observó uno de sus amigos con barriga ancha y brazos fornidos.

-¿Y te ríes? ¿pero quién eres?- le dijo la morena a Hood, roja de la ira, ojos vidriosos de la decepción.

-¿Te bajo?, aunque debes de tener buenas vistas.

La alcaldesa apretó los labios y en una nube de humo morado se trasladó al suelo, justo frente a él.

-Eres un imbécil- le empujó contra el tronco de un árbol y se marchó de la misma manera en que había bajado de la red.

Lo que quedó fue una suerte de carcajadas típicas del público de un circo.

 **Mansión Mills**

No cenó podía cenar. Trató de entender qué había hecho mal para ser tratada de esa manera por alguien con quien estás compartiendo una relación. O eso pensaba.

No era justo.

-Qué, ¿problemas en el paraíso?

Zelena apareció en el salón de Regina, donde aun con el plato lleno disfrutaba girando el tenedor sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué paraíso?, no puedo tener uno si estás tú en él- la morena suspiró, aunque más que enfadada parecía desilusionada, tanto que ni le sorprendió esa visita.

-Así que el problema soy yo, y no tu estúpido novio- se sentó en la silla de enfrente.

-Vete al infierno.

Zelena la miró, guiñó los ojos y contestó.

-Me echaron de allí, soy algo superior a los que residen en el inframundo, buenas noches ardilla.

Se evaporó entre niebla verde y Regina alzó una ceja pensativa, no sabía qué era, si había sido la conversación o su actitud que algo le decía que estaba ocultando algo.

Pasaron cinco días y Regina Mills tenía razón, la vida de Zelena era muy aburrida, se había aburrido tanto que decidió mostrar sus cartas, al menos las estrella, y para eso no tenía otra opción que presentarse ante su querida hermana.

La morena estaba en la parte trasera de la mansión, extrañamente esos días pasaba mucho tiempo allí, había cortado el césped, podado los setos, pintado de nuevo el banco y regado, aun sin ser la época esperaba ver crecer flores.

Zelena se apareció junto a la fachada. Frente a ella tenía a una chica con el pelo recogido en una cola que sobresalía por la parte trasera de una gorra, unos guantes y ropa cómoda , nada que ver a la Regina que estaba acostumbrada a ver, de vestidos elegantes pero ceñidos y colores oscuros, de cabellos peinados y tacones.

De espaldas, estaba sobre un pequeño tractor cortacésped que la trasladaba lentamente por las altas hierbas. Parecía que lo estaba haciendo en círculos, como algo que está en bucle.

-Si sigues cortando el césped en esa dirección te vas a quedar con la tierra, que no es por nada, a mí me da igual, pero va a parecer la calva de un señor mayor.

Y ése fue el saludo triunfal. Para variar, Zelena sin embargo llevaba la misma indumentaria de siempre, o una de ellas, su accesorio preferido, el sombrero, negro a poder ser, su cabello recogido en un moño de época y su vestido con o sin escote, hoy sin y con un lazo blanco. Sentía el guapo subido.

-¿Otra vez aquí?- ni si quiera la miró, aunque tuvo que alzar la voz para ser escuchada por sobre el sonido del tractor.

-Cómo tú bien dijiste, mi vida es muy aburrida, y quiero alegrarla un poco.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, dándome instrucciones de cómo arreglar el césped?- por primera vez Regina la miró.

Le brillaba la piel por el sudor, su hermana sin embargo parecía recién salida de un autolavado.

-No, siendo sincera nada más.

La morena detuvo el cortacésped, bajó de él y quitándose los guantes de plástico amarillo se acercó a la no invitada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

La castaña desvió la mirada, con sus manos sobre su cintura miró el árbol y luego a ella. La tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para mirarla a los ojos fijamente, tan cerca como en el arce rojo.

-Cariño, ¿es que no te enteras?

Regina tiró los guantes al suelo y pasó por su lado.

-¿Enterarme de qué? A ver.

Se sentó en el banco columpio y empezó a moverlo balanceándose, se quitó la gorra y la dejó a su lado. -Vienes a mi casa hablando como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, como si me gustase tu compañía y para colmo te haces la interesante. ¿Acaso piensas que me importa lo que vaya a salir de esa boca?

-Te importará, te lo aseguro.

La morena resopló y detuvo el movimiento, que más bien era una forma de apaciguar los nervios interiores.

-Te he dado pistas Regina, pero ni con esas.

La morena no acertaba a pensar por donde iban a ir los tiros así que se levantó y se acercó a Zelena.

La mirada de la mayor entonces se tornó en comprensiva, como quien acepta que habla con un niño y no le puede pedir más, inclinó la cabeza y endulzó su voz.

-Regina, querida, Robin Hood, tu querida pareja, novio, como quieras llamarlo, no ha existido nunca- se detuvo saboreando lo que estaba por venir.

-El verdadero Robin Hood sí existió y murió en una pelea hace unos años, créeme.

La dueña de esos ojos claros dejó pasar unos segundos más de silencio, segundos para asimilar el jarro de agua fría que estaba sobre su envidiada hermana. Y comenzó a andar alrededor de ella.

-Yo simplemente me hice con su aspecto y su fama, con su entorno y su ropa. ¿A que lo he hecho bien?- se detuvo y extendió las manos orgullosa.

-¿Esperas que me lo crea?

La malvada bruja del oeste estaba extasiada, se rió con sorna, adoraba jugar con su hermanita.

-¿No me crees?, ummm- puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios, fingiendo que oensaba algo -pues el lunar que tienes junto a la ingle izquierda me gusta, queda muy erótico, y eso de ponerte encima fue una buena idea, debido a la cama improvisada.

Zas.

Regina alzó las cejas y abrió la boca poco a poco, asombrada, confusa.

-No me lo puedo creer ¿cómo diablos sabes todo eso?

-Porque yo, querida Regina, yo… era Robin Hood.

-Pero no puede ser- se rió nerviosa, casi le temblaban las manos pero lo ocultaba.

Zelena asintió con ojos desorbitados mientras sonreía con malicia. La morena colocó sus manos en su cintura y deambuló nerviosa -¡no … no puedes estar hablando en serio Zelena!

Sintió que se desvanecía y se dejó caer en el césped, ocultando su cara entre sus manos, entre sus rodillas, del mundo entero.

Era una prueba, aquello era la prueba de que lo que Zelena decía era verdad, la prueba de que se había acostado con su propia hermana.

 _"No sois hermanas del todo, es tu hermanastra"_ , se consoló apesadumbrada.

-¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto?- alzó la vista con los ojos brillantes. Zelena aguantó una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Y Roland?- su nariz estaba enrojecida.

Su respuesta, una carcajada aflorando de la garganta que quería ahogar en esos momentos, estrujarla hasta dejar sus huellas marcadas.

-Un hechizo de materialización, si tuvieras el grimorio que yo tengo en mi poder lo entenderías, es fácil- su voz era ahora aguda y chirriante.

-¿Entonces Roland no existe?- su hilo de voz fue desapareciendo hacia el final.

-Ni el crío ni los amigos de tu querido Robin.

-¿Có… cómo no detecté tu magia? ¿cómo no lo he visto venir?- más bien eso iba dirigido a ella misma.

-Porque hice muy bien mi trabajo.

-¿Y cuál era tu trabajo exactamente, amargarme la vida? ¿hacerme sentir alguien insignificante?, genial, pues lo has conseguido.

Una nube morada se desvaneció frente a los ojos de Zelena, sobre el césped soleado, recién regado, recién cortado, era alegre, y ella sonreía, aunque su mirada no reflejaba toda la victoria que acababa de obtener, todo el placer que buscaba, ¿pero por qué?.

 **¡Continuará!**

Bueno bueno, acabado el primer capítulo, ¡espero que os haya gustado!


	2. Chapter 2

Título: **Peligroso CAP2**

Tipo: **Wickedqueen**

Dedicatoria: **A todas las que me habéis comentado o leído el fic ¡gracias!**

* * *

 **Mansión Mills** , **a la mañana siguiente.**

Había dejado sonar el teléfono tantas veces que tenía el tintineo del aparato en la cabeza incluso cuando no sonaba. Se estaba volviendo loca, decorando sus ojos con ojeras, ni si quiera la leche caliente o las valerianas habían conseguido que durmiera, sin embargo, a pesar de no desear visitas se había maquillado para ocultar sus miedos y su cara de insomnio.

No solo se sentía vacía, todo lo que tenía lo había perdido, pero no se trataba solo de eso, había algo más. Quizás, aun no podía asimilar, y eso la mataba, que la que la había enamorado poco a poco, detalle a detalle, frase tras frase, hubiese sido su propia hermana. ¡Se había enamorado del disfraz que portaba una de las personas a la que más odiaba!; quería suicidarse, lo pensó en una rabieta, pero su imaginación no ayudaba martirizándola con las posibles miradas prejuiciosas del pueblo, la decepcionada de Henry, los gritos de "Eso es incesto" y la compasión de sus amigos, cuyas parejas sí eran quiénes decían ser.

-No puede estar pasándome esto.

Zelena Mills. Sus ojos azul claro y su voz aguda, era algo que…. A pronto se le antojaba odioso como atrayente…, _"¿pero qué me está pasando por la cabeza?, debes odiarla con mayúsculas"_ , fue una orden que se dio una y otra vez mientras recogía la cocina a modo de distracción.

La malvada bruja del oeste estaba sentada en un banco de hierro negro que tenía vistas a la mansión Mills.

Se quitó sus guantes verdes y se miró las manos, un flashback de un segundo y sus manos recrearon las caricias eróticas sobre una espalda. No eran sus manos, pero en el fondo sí lo habían sido, de algún modo las sintió suyas. Agitó la cabeza confusa ante sus propias divagaciones.

Vio encenderse la luz de lo que le parecía ser la ventanita del baño de Regina y se hizo aparecer en el interior de la casa, sigilosa. El daño estaba hecho, debía de estar dando saltos, pero le apetecía ver como estaba esa chica, si estaba triste o furiosa, si buscaba venganza o simplemente olvidarse de todo, pero la cuestión era, ¿a cuál de esas chicas deseaba ver en verdad?.

Su habitación estaba impoluta, salvo por una caja de pañuelos abierta y rodeada de unos cuantas bolas de papel, de sal y pena, la imaginó sobre la cama gastando los pañuelos envuelta en una manta.

Se complació abriendo y cerrando los cajones de su cómoda como si estuviese en su casa. Sin esperarlo dio con el cajón de la ropa interior de quien estaba en la ducha y reconoció el conjunto que llevaba la morena aquella noche en la cripta.

-A ti te he visto antes- dijo con picardía, observó las prendas y las dobló de nuevo devolviéndolas a su sitio.

Regina salía de la ducha a los minutos, enrollada en una toalla beige, cruzaba el marco de la puerta del baño y Zelena improvisó; se hizo un escudo de invisibilidad para ocultarse, ahora podía tumbarse a sus anchas en la cama de matrimonio de su hermana y observarla.

Con los brazos tras su cabeza y las piernas cruzadas se comportaba como quien estaba por ver de nuevo su película favorita; pero ahí la tenía, de espaldas, vio como dejaba la toalla sobre el pie de la cama y se miraba en el espejo, seria, fría, íntegramente desnuda. Le temblaban las manos, apretaba los labios, parecía como si fuese a llorar, reventar un embalse quedaría corto ante esos ojos encharcados que se negaban a dejar ir las lágrimas.

Zelena borró la amplia sonrisa que portaba en su rostro. Sintió compasión. _"¿Por qué me da pena?, debería degustar este momento"_ , se riñó a sí misma y agitó su cabeza.

Inmóvil observaba con detalle como Regina pasaba minutos y minutos frente al espejo, estática, respirando agitadamente, no la reconocía. Cierto es que nunca la consideró una hermana, primero porque no lo son, son hermanastras, de distinto padre, y segundo porque nunca se criaron ni crecieron juntas, no jugaron ni fueron amigas si quiera, simplemente, en su madurez, se volvieron a ver, fue un reencuentro perfumado de odios y envidias insanas.

 _"¿Pero qué has hecho Zelena?, si buscabas esto que estás viendo, que se derrumbe, que le duelan las entrañas y lo pierda todo ¿cómo es que tienes unas jodidas ganas de reconfortarla?"_

Notó el escalofrío que había tenido Regina que le había erizado la piel, los pezones. Ahí la tenía, sin ropa, sin escudos, esa mujer a la que tanto odiaba y envidiaba a la vez, y la situación era bien distinta a la última vez que la vio de esa manera, donde en la cripta de la familia, Zelena, con el cuerpo fornido de un hombre de campo le quitaba la ropa con desesperación a quien más odiaba.

Su teléfono sonó y ella lo ignoraba, constante en su mirada vidriosa.

Zelena nunca pensó lo que sentiría un hombre al correrse y con ella pudo experimentarlo. Fue su… primera vez, literalmente, no solo entre ambos. Sudaron horas y sintió arder su bajo vientre. Tenía mermada esa sensación de bienestar que compartió con esa morena y se vio ahora agachando su cabeza, con pesadumbre.

 _"¿Me he pasado?"_ , la miró. Ella se había sentado y se había ocultado bajo su espalda encorvada, la oyó gemir. La del pelo castaño se incorporó en la cama y Regina notó agitarse el cabecero de madera de caoba. En alerta se puso de pie secándose los ojos y alcanzó un batín con el que se cubrió.

-¿Quién está aquí?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Esa inocencia la mató. Zelena se había quedado inmóvil en la cama, en una postura algo incómoda que le cansaba las piernas. Agitó la mano e hizo que se cayera mágicamente el perchero de colindante al armario para así aprovechar esa distracción, salir de la cama y ponerse en pie.

La chica deprimida del batín de seda rojo suspiró, más tranquila, colocó el perchero de nuevo en pie y se acercó a la ventana que estaba con una de las hojas abiertas, dando por hecho que había sido cosa del viento.

Agarró una de las mangas del batín que ya llevaba puesto y lo pasó por una pequeña mancha que había en el espejo donde se había estado martirizando. Observando su propia mirada y su rostro enrojecido sintió que algo la envolvía, unos brazos, algo que le daba calor y la protegía. Y de repente notó perfectamente el tacto de un beso en la mejilla, y una paz que la invadía por dentro.

-¿Eres mi ángel de la guarda?- dijo con voz suave. Se sintió tonta ante esa ocurrencia. Quizás estaba divagando, o quizás es que necesitaba que todo esto que había pasado hubiese sido una horrible pesadilla.

Tiempo después,

 _"¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso? ¡eres estúpida!"_

 _"Solo fue un acto de piedad"_

 _"Pues ten piedad de ti, y algo de orgullo, ¿qué clase de Malvada bruja del Oeste eres?, la que daña y luego abraza?"_

Zelena no sabía a cual de sus pensamientos echarle cuenta. Caminaba a paso rápido por el bosque colindante al pueblo, no podía parar. ¿Destino?, ninguna parte, o alguno, cualquiera que estuviera lejos de Regina.

No poder evitar hacer algo que se aleja de lo que uno esperaba hacer era algo que la mantenía en vilo.

Se pasó un tiempo sentada bajo un árbol preguntándose qué le había llevado a hacer eso. _"Tan solo fue un simple y casto beso en la cara, ni que le hubieras pedido matrimonio"_

-Matrimonio con Regina- le dio un ataque de risa, ella sola, volvía a parecer la sicótica de antes.

Y de repente se preguntó cómo sería despertarse junto a ella todos los días, tras ello vino un _"¿estás tonta o qué?"_ , y se dio un cabezazo contra el tronco del árbol en el que estaba apoyada. Esto hizo que una bandada de mirlos saliese volando de su copa y que una piña rebotase en su cabeza.

-Bien hecho Zelena, vas mejorando. Se auto compadeció.

 **Continuará!**

Bueno, bueno, ¿qué ha sido ese momento de consuelo?. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Título: **Peligroso CAP3**

Tipo: **Wickedqueen**

* * *

 **Parque de Storybrooke, 10am**

Los días de sol y buen tiempo el parque se llenaba de personas que deseaban hacer ejercicio al aire de libre, de mamás con sus bebés y de niños jugando. Hoy sin embargo el día era gris y húmedo, el otoño estaba haciendo acto de presencia y Zelena llevaba dos días aislada de la sociedad.

Sentada sobre una valla verde que rodeaba una laguna se encontraba mientras miraba a unas carpas enormes pedir comida a sus pies, y entonces la vio, paseaba sola; Regina caminaba cubierta con un ceñido abrigo de paño negro y con la única compañía de una botella de agua, no sabría decir si sería el tiempo, la época del año o el qué, que se le rompió el alma. _"¿Se ha quedado sin amigos?"_.

A paso lento su hermana recorría uno de los tantos caminos de tierra dura del parque sin percatarse que la castaña la observaba. Zelena dejó su improvisado asiento y se puso en pie, dispuesta a hablar con ella cuando Mary Margaret apareció tras Regina a unos metros, a paso firme la alcanzó y la saludó posando una mano sobre su hombro.

Zelena suspiró.

 _"Quizás no esté sola del todo..."_

Y como una detective privada las siguió con discreción. Parecían estar hablando, seguramente de lo que pasó, de ella, de sus sentimientos o a saber. Se sentaron en un banco y estuvieron varios minutos hablando, quizás pasó media hora.

Zelena refunfuñó al no verse capaz ni si quiera de haber intentado escucharlas. Con su escudo de invisibilidad hubiese podido estar frente a ellas, que no la hubiesen visto, pero quizás era el temor de saber lo que su hermana iba a pensar de ella lo que la frenó.

Se levantaron del banco.

La morena del pelo corto la abrazó al despedirse y Zelena sintió unos celos que le salieron del estómago. _"Es mía"_ , resopló cruzando los brazos, cual niña que ve a su hermanita jugar con su muñeca preferida.

En Storybrooke no existían los tiempos de paz y gloria.

Alguien había entrado a través del pozo mágico, posiblemente un villano que buscaba la misma venganza que Zelena tenía en mente al comenzar todo esto. Tenía.

La tienda del señor Gold estaba destrozada y sobre el mostrador una nota qué recitaba la futura muerte de Evil queen.

Emma Swan, sus padres, el mismo señor Gold y la joven Bella se habían reunido para intentar reconocer quién era aquella malvada e inoportuna visita. Regina era la única ausente en la reunión.

Dialogaron y buscaron en libros antiguas "hazañas" de la reina, alguien que pudiese tener algo personal contra ella. Todos estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido con respecto a Robin Hood y decidieron dejarla de lado en esto. Sin embargo no les tranquilizaba que estuviera sola en su casa.

-Y no lo va a estar.

Zelena, que había estado invisible escuchando todo el plan se materializó asustando a todos los presentes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Emma con autoridad.

-Seguro que ella tiene algo que ver con todo esto- apuntó Charming.

-No debiste hacerle esto a Regina- la amenazó Mary Margaret cruzándose de brazos.

-Primero que nada, yo también me alegro de veros- dijo paseando por la sala de estar de los charmings.

Gold la miraba con desconfianza desde un extremo de la mesa, todos estaban de pie a su alrededor.

-Lo segundo, sé que me odiáis a muerte, y lo tengo merecido- se detuvo con gesto pensativo, rememorando sus hazañas malévolas con una sonrisa –peeeero, ya me he aburrido de molestar a mi hermana, así que yo, y solo yo- enfatizó –voy a vigilarla día y noche sin que ella lo sepa, voy a protegerla de ese o esa extranjera con deseos de venganza, que por cierto, que poco original va siendo el tema ya.

Emma la miró misteriosamente –Yo debería ser quien esté con ella, al menos yo no le he roto el corazón.

Zas. Silencio en la sala.

-Eso es cosa de ella y mía- se crispó Zelena. –Y es algo que quiero arreglar.

-Ah, arreglar, ¿cómo?, ¿haciéndote pasar por otra persona?

-¿Qué te sucede sheriff?, ni que fueses tú la que está enamorada de ella…

Miradas, silencio, tensión.

-Bueno, haced lo que queráis, porque está claro que diga lo que os diga os va a importar más bien poco. Yo voy a estar junto a Regina, así que si queréis decirme algo, buscarla a ella.

Les guiñó un ojo y se marchó bajo su característica nube verde.

 **Mansión Mills**

Regina se encontraba haciéndose la cena, espaguetis a la boloñesa, removía con un cazo cada cinco segundos. Su hermana la observaba, nuevamente invisible, claro está, desde el otro lado de la barra americana. No quería crear más tensión, ni discusiones, solo observarla y cerciorarse que no entraba nadie inesperado. Había hecho un nuevo hechizo, distinto al que ya tenía su hermana, que no solo evitaría la entrada de ningún ser de otro tiempo sino que se escucharía una especie de alarma.

En total silencio se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a donde su hermana estaba empezando a cenar, el silencio era mortal así que ésta encendió la televisión. Seguramente ni la iba a ver, pero era una forma de no sentirse sola.

Y de este modo la vio comer sumida en sus pensamientos. Le entró hambre y cuando ésta se fue a la cocina a por un yogurt le cogió tres espaguetis sobrantes, untados en la salsa boloñesa y dio un rápido sorbo a su pequeña copa de vino. Le extrañaba que no hubiese callado los males con alcohol mucho antes.

Terminó la cena, se tomó el yogurt griego y se llevó la copa al salón, donde sentada sobre el sofá comenzó a buscar un canal con algo que le llamase la atención.

Zelena se había sentado discretamente en la butaca que estaba junto al sofá. Dos horas de una aburrida película y su hermana menor estaba dormida.

Se arrimó a ella, le tocó el hombro, lo agitó, lo volvió a hacer. Estaba sumida en cien sueños. _"Si duerme como yo no habrá quien la despierte"_.

La cogió lentamente en brazos. Sabía que si se despertaba, estando en el aire, básicamente "flotando", ella iba a tener que soltarla si no quería ser descubierta. Se iba a dar un señor porrazo pero ella seguiría aun allí.

Riesgo pensado y la alzó sobre sí, ella no era muy fuerte y su hermana no era una niña de metro veinte, le costó, lo confesó.

Subió las escaleras mirándola continuamente para cerciorarse que aun dormía.

Llegó a la cima del _Everest_ y se apresuró, tratando de no golpearla con ningún marco de la puerta, y la dejó con suavidad en la cama. Le costó destaparla con ella encima pero lo consiguió tras resbalarse con la propia colcha y caerse de bruces al suelo.

 _"No sé por qué diablos estoy haciendo esto…"_

Le había quitado las zapatillas y como estaba en pijama se había acabado la misión. Fue a salir de la habitación y apagar la luz cuando se giró y la observó. Le despertó ternura, ese cabello como el carbón, ese pijama celeste, algo infantil, y esos ojos cerrados y en paz. Suspiró. Apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente Regina se despertó por la claridad que había en la habitación. Se sentó en la cama refregándose los ojos. Fue a ponerse las zapatillas cuando recordó que se había quedado dormida en el sofá.

-¿Cuándo he venido a mi habitación?

Las zapatillas estaban una junto a la mesilla de noche y entonces tuvo claro que ella no había sido, ella siempre dejaba las zapatillas a la altura de los pies no allí.

-¿Pero qué….- se las puso corriendo y se levantó registrando todas las habitaciones.

-¿Quién hay ahí?.

Tenía claro que fuese quien fuese ya se había ido.

Suspiró, en parte aliviada por que no estuviese nadie allí.

Mentira. Más bien por saber a quien le importaba tanto como para hacer eso.

Pues bien, en algo estaba equivocada, haber sí había alguien y la estaba mirando con curiosidad. Zelena estaba sentada en el reposa brazos del sofá mirando a su hermana, pero ésta no podía verla.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

Título: **Peligroso CAP4**

Tipo: **Wickedqueen**

Dedicatoria: **A todas vosotras que leéis y disfrutáis del wickedqueen**

* * *

Otro día vigilándola, cada paso, cada gesto, sus acciones rutinarias, sus duchas, sus sueños. El pijama que se había puesto hoy le marcaba la cintura y los glúteos. _"Uhm, ese trasero, dan ganas de apretarlo con la mano y …"_ , lo observó varios minutos como un imán que atraía a sus pupilas.

Emma se había puesto en contacto con la propia Zelena un par de veces, estaba algo arisca y con respuestas cortas, preguntando cómo se encontraba su amiga. _"Su amiga"_ , pensó, _"¿acaso la rubiales estaba marcando su territorio? ¿celosa?"_. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 _"¿Quién puede odiarte más que yo, hermana?"_ , se dijo mientras ojeaba en el ático antiguos libros de cuentos de hadas.

Oía una radio de fondo, _"música para distraerse"_ , se dijo. Poco a poco estaba conociendo más a esa mujer de la que hasta hacía poco tiempo solo deseaba ver sus entrañas.

Todo parecía ser normal cuando una alarma sonó, su alarma, su hechizo protector estaba pidiéndole a gritos que bajara. Era un sonido fino, como el piar de un pajarito al que le habían robado sus polluelos. Y eso solo significaba que alguien no deseado había entrado en casa.

Se transportó a la planta baja olvidándose de escudos de invisibilidad ni nada. Regina estaba en medio del salón y frente a ella un ser corpulento, alto y fornido, de color, y con tirantes que sujetaban sus pantalones. Llevaba una capa con capucha, capucha que al ver a Zelena dejó caer mostrando su cara llena de cicatrices, parecían quemaduras.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Zelena llamando la atención de Regina que la miró extrañada, la morena caminó hacia atrás hasta donde estaba ella y prendió una bola de fuego en su mano.

-¿Cuándo has llegado?- le dijo en voz baja desde el lateral.

-Eso no importa ahora, vete de aquí.

-¿Desde cuándo me defiendes?.

-Desde hace mucho…- dijo observando al intruso.

Regina la miró seria y pensativa.

-Me llamo James y vengo a rendir cuentas por el asesinato de mi hijita Tiana y el Príncipe Naveen.

-¿Yo cuándo he hecho eso?- dijo Regina, menos asustada y más enfadada. Dio dos pasos hacia delante y Zelena colocó una mano en su hombro para detenerla.

-Déjame a mí, si es quien dice ser no puede tener magia, al menos no la nuestra.

-¿Ah, no?, ¿y por qué crees que tengo estas marcas en la cara? He tenido que pelear mucho para tener magia en mi cuerpo y poder llegar aquí.

Las Mills se miraron con duda.

-Voy a acabar con ustedes dos y nadie podrá impedirlo- James estiró los brazos y en sus manos apareció una enorme espada prendida en fuego. Regina le lanzó la bola de fuego que tenía en la mano y ésta fue deshecha antes de llegar.

-Conozco tus trucos … Queen.

-Pero no me conoces a mí- Zelena le lanzó un haz verde que él hizo rebotar con la espada y perderse en el suelo.

-Ni vosotras a mí-rió, –dime, ¿te gustó el sabor de las ancas de rana?

Regina se quedó paralizada.

-¿Cómo?

-Aquella noche te ofrecieron una cena especial en casa de los Barbosa, te dieron a elegir entre loro o sapo, y elegiste la vida de mi hija y su hombre.

-¿Cómo diablos iba a saber yo que esos sapos eran en verdad humanos? Es surrealista si quiera pararse a pensarlo- la morena frunció el ceño.

-Me da igual, vas a pagar igualmente y lo vas a hacer ahora.

James comenzó a agitar la espada con violencia mientras recitaba unas palabras en una lengua muerta, unas palabras que evitaba que las brujas pudiesen transportarse a ningún lugar; la espada se alzó sola en el aire y fue lanzada en dirección a Regina.

Zelena estaba dispuesta a todo, era dar el paso o dejarla morir, y el momento que tenia ante sus ojos le abría el camino para lo primero. Sin dudarlo se puso frente a su hermana, la empujó hacia atrás, y recibió el golpe por ella, una puñalada ardiente en el costado que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo sin que su hermana pudiese hacer nada. A duras penas, desde el suelo, con la respiración agitada miró al atacante y le lanzó un hechizo de inmovilización, fue una idea fugaz, y cerciorándose que su hermana estaba a salvo se desvaneció en el aire dejando en el suelo la espalda flamígera ya apagadas sus llamas.

Regina se incorporó dolorida y observó a ese extraño personaje congelado en una postura de ataque. En el suelo, junto al sofá la espada que casi la atraviesa con sangre en la mitad de su hoja, pero Zelena no estaba.

La alcaldesa llamó a sus amigos, afligida, confusa, en tierra hostil. David y Mary Margaret fueron corriendo hacia su casa, preocupados por la salud de la morena.

-¡Regina! ¿estás bien?

-Creo que sí- se dijo.

-¿Es él?, ¿cómo lo has hecho?

-No he sido yo- miró a su alrededor.

Sus amigos la interrogaron con la mirada –Ha sido Zelena, de haber recibido yo el golpe que se ha llevado ella por mí estaría en el suelo y seguramente desangrándome.

El doctor Whale se pasó a revisarla y tras comprobar que estaba bien se marchó, Mary Margaret, y David quisieron quedarse con ella pero tenía que pensar que hacer con la visita inesperada que tenía en su casa, paralizada y seguramente inconsciente. Los charmings se fueron a ver a Emma y el escuadrón para comunicarles la buena nueva.

La alcaldesa se quedó pensativa.

-Zelena, ¿dónde estás?, por favor, ven- preguntó al aire que se respiraba en el interior de su casa. Estaba dolida y a su vez preocupada, _"¿dónde se ha metido?"_

Se sentó en un taburete observando a James y volvió a intentarlo.

-Dime que estás bien- rogó.

Había visto su parte más humana y entonces se dio cuenta que quizás la Zelena que había conocido era la que había sufrido, la que se había criado sola al verse rechazada por su propia madre. La pobre y solitaria. Y pensó que quizás, y solo quizás, tuviese una parte buena, benévola, una parte a la que le gustaba hacer cosas normales y reír.

Se decidió entonces a convocarla a la fuerza, cogió una vela mas ceniza de arce rojo y la encendió, -Zelena Mills, yo te invoco en esta casa-.

Sin embargo la vela continuó encendida y su presencia abrumada. Frustrada se sentó en su sofá y recogió sus piernas hacia un lado. No quería caer, no quería ceder a lo que tenía dentro, sin embargo no pudo luchar y comenzó a llorar. Su rostro arrugado y entristecido lloró por su hermana, sintiendo que estaba muerta y eso solo significaba que había muerto por salvarla, quizás en el fondo no la odiaba del todo.

 **Continuará**

 **Es cortito pero estoy enfermita y no puedo más, la semana que viene subo otro capítulo, espero que os esté gustando. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Título: **Peligroso CAP5**

Tipo: **Wickedqueen**

Dedicatoria: **A todas vosotras que leéis y disfrutáis del wickedqueen**

* * *

 **Cementerio a las afueras de Storybrooke, 14:00pm**

Se sentía una desconocida visitando el mausoleo donde residían los Mills, llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas y blancas en la mano. Se paró frente a la pequeña casa de piedra y humedad. Habían pasado tres días y estaba convencida de que Zelena estaba muerta.

Habían derrotado fácilmente al psicópata de James. Recordó cómo por insistencia de Mary Margaret, voz de la conciencia y la piedad, primero dialogaron con él, teniéndolo en los calabozos y ante su negativa a cooperar y sus promesas de cumplir su propósito pasando por encima de quien hiciera falta no tuvieron otra que neutralizarlo, volverlo cenizas y barrerlo después. Fue algo frío, pero el detonante fue cuando asedió la muñeca de Mary Margaret entre las rejas y quiso romperle el brazo. Con los charmings solo se metía ella, y ya no lo hacía.

Así había acabado todo, si al menos supiese por qué Zelena la había protegido, por qué se puso frente a ella aun sabiendo que eso la destruiría…

-Ella dijo que te iba a vigilar, que se había aburrido de fastidiarte- dijo Blanca con la cabeza gacha y los ojos inocentes que tenía, adivinó los pensamientos de la morena.

Una lágrima brotó de cada uno de sus ojos respirando la humedad del cementerio, observó el ramo que llevaba en sus manos, sus pétalos, su perfección, todo estaba en silencio cuando una voz afloró a unos metros detrás suya.

-¿Tan blandengue me consideras que ya me dabas por muerta?

Zelena llevaba el pelo suelto y ondulado, unos vaqueros claros y una camisa de cuadros, una mano en la cintura y otra apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.

La morena se giró asustada y la observó casi incrédula.

-¡¿Zelena?!, ¿eres tú?.

La pelirroja, castaña, según la luz, se rió –Te odio.

-Eres tú- Regina sonrió y se acercó a ella tan rápido como sus piernas daban y sin pensar, sopesar, decidir, la abrazó.

Ese acto pilló por sorpresa a Verde, y entre sus brazos que rodeaban su cuello esbelto y suave dijo con ironía –No sabía que te importara tanto...

La alcaldesa no contestó, se limitó a fortalecer ese contacto, abrazarla con fuerza, por más surrealista que fuera para quien las viese.

Zelena sintió por primera vez afecto, sinceridad. Estiró sus brazos y la envolvió con ellos. Estaban unidas por primera vez y Regina se había apoyado en su hombro, su barbilla se dejó caer, era algo que jamás pensó hacer pero que su cuerpo pedía en ese momento, el ramo cubría la espalda de Zelena.

El calor que desprendían era reconfortante ante un día nubloso y con síntomas de futuras lluvias.

-Pensé que James te había matado.

Zelena enmudeció, de verdad le importaba a alguien, era difícil de asimilar así que se limitó a acariciarle el cabello, desde la raíz hasta las puntas, pasando entre sus dedos, notando su suavidad, su olor a mascarilla de avellana y canela.

Regina pensó que quizás ese abrazo estaba siendo demasiado largo, demasiado extraño. Se separó de repente algo nerviosa.

-Fuiste tú la que me abrazó en mi habitación, ¿verdad?, quién me llevó a la cama la otra noche, me estabas protegiendo, ¿por qué?.

La miró con ojos vidriosos, y le ofreció el ramo de rosas.

-¿Por qué me salvaste la vida?, vamos, di algo Zelena.

Ésta aceptó el ramo y lo olió.

-Es como el que te llevé a casa.

Tensión, recordar de nuevo que ella siempre fue Robin Hood le dolió, pero sin embargo no fue dolor lo que sintió sino excitación. Esa noche en la cripta fue inolvidable.

Aquello había sido un golpe de realidad dentro de aquella escena imprevisible.

-Lo sé, por eso compré un ramo igual- le contestó.

-Me preguntas por qué lo hice, y si te soy sincera no lo sé. Quizás sea porque en este tiempo te he conocido y he visto algo que no me esperaba, has despertado en mí sentimientos que no pensaba que iba a tener. Tenía las expectativas de disfrutar con mi plan malévolo y mi victoria y lo que he conseguido ha sido sentirme una mísera persona, egoísta, envidiosa… Y sola. La soledad cuando no es buscada es algo muy peligroso.

Regina bajó su mirada, la comprendía, y quizás se adivinaba sintiendo lo que ella pudo sentir esos años viviendo en el bosque, sola, sin familia.

-¿Y tu herida?- cambió de tema mientras paseaban alejándose de la cripta.

-Soy inmortal- le sonrió.

-Hablo en serio Zelena, te apuñalaron, una espada casi te atraviesa el cuerpo, vi tu sangre en el suelo de mi casa.

-Lo sé, me apuñalaron y me dolió, créeme. Perdí mucha sangre pero me trasporté al puente de los Trolls, bajo él había escondido una semana antes una bolsa de tela con llantén, una planta que tiene propiedades antisépticas, cicatrizantes y anti inflamatorias, ¿sabes?, si la dejas sobre una zona encharcada sus propiedades se expanden sobre el agua. Digamos que simplemente tuve que darme un relajante baño en una bañera natural.

Sonrió. Regina le devolvió la sonrisa, se imaginó a Zelena tomando un baño cual jacuzzi de un SPA y le resultó gracioso.

-No sé cómo haces que algo tan violento resulte divertido- rió.

-Porque yo soy divertida, lo que pasa es que solo conoces mi parte cruel, borde y anti social- agitó el ramo de rosas.

-Ya veo- asintió -¿Te hace un café?

-O un bourbon- contestó divertida.

-Puedo echárselo al café.

-Que asco, ¿quieres que me ponga verde?

-No por favor.

Llegaron a los aparcamientos y Regina abrió su Mercedes con el mando e invitó a su hermana a pasar.

-No sé por qué no vas a los sitios transportándote con tu magia- se quejó mientras cerraba la puerta del coche y dejaba el ramo de rosas en el asiento trasero.

-Porque si lo hiciese la vida no tendría sentido- arrancó.

-¿Porque conducir este aparato con ruedas te da autoridad o qué?

-Porque quiero sentirme una humana como otra cualquiera, que hace cosas humanas. A eso se le llama integrarse Zelena, cosa que te hace falta.

-No, gracias, prefiero llegar a los sitios antes y sin tener que buscar aparcamiento- se rió apoyando su codo en la ventana.

Regina le dio a un botón en su puerta y la ventana de Zelena se fue bajando lentamente removiéndole el pelo en esa carretera plagada de curvas. Al contrario de lo que esperaba su copiloto cerró los ojos y se dejó cubrir de ese aire con olor a flores silvestres y pinos, parecía casi disfrutar. Un rayo de sol salió entre nubes oscuras y sus cabellos se percibían pelirrojos, quizás cobrizos, tenía un cabello precioso.

Condujo en silencio varios minutos y puso la radio, una melodía a piano sonaba en ella.

No pudo evitar observarla en cuanto había una recta. Pensó que la había perdido y ahora la tenía ahí, con el cabello al viento, le recordaba a esos perritos que se asomaban por las ventanas de los coches y disfrutaban de la velocidad de los autos. Se rió ante tal ocurrencia.

Llegaron a su casa, aparcó justo en frente y mientras Zelena salía del auto dejó un mensaje en el móvil de Mary Margaret "¡Zelena está viva!, está bien", junto a ese mensaje un emoji con una cara feliz. Sonrió al escribirlo y se aguardó el smartphone.

-Vamos.

Abrió la puerta y se percató de que aun seguía sobre el parquet aquella mancha de sangre. Había intentado quitarla pero no podía. Recordó la angustia que sintió ese día.

Zelena observó el enrojecido suelo.

-Perdona, me he cargado tu suelo- dijo sentándose en el sofá con el ramo en la mano.

La morena la miró a los ojos y se apretó los labios, iba a decirle cuanto sufrió y las dudas que rodeaban su cerebro mientras trataba de borrar con un trapo humedecido su sangre pero se echó atrás.

-Voy a la cocina, ahora vengo.

Puso la cafetera. _"Está preciosa"_ , pensó y se le resbaló una cucharilla de las manos. _"Para ya"_ , se inquirió. Preparó una bandeja con la cafetera, la leche, tazas y unos pastelitos.

Zelena se sentía extraña, como una invitada a una casa desconocida. Es por ello que estaba sentada, de forma educada, piernas juntas, manos sobre sus piernas sujetando las flores. _"¿Por qué me comporto así?"_ , no lo sabía, o no quería pensar que sí. Quizás es que compartir un café con Regina sin la necesidad de odiarla o tener un malvado plan salía a su costumbre, más después de haber compartido un momento especial, extraño, un abrazo íntimo entre lápidas, quizás es que eso le estaba haciendo cosquillear el estómago. _"No, y no"_.

-Ya estoy.

Regina apareció por detrás, dejó la bandeja en la mesita que había frente al salón y se giró. Abrió un mueble de compuerta vertical y sacó una botella de cristal -¿Aun quieres emborracharte?- dijo divertida.

-Más quisieras verme borracha- bromeó algo tensa y negó con la cabeza.

 _"Lo que me hacía falta era emborracharme"_ , se dijo. Fugazmente le miró el trasero mientras cerraba el minibar.

Tras meter las flores en una jarra de plástico tomaron el café y las pastas casi en silencio, Regina estaba sentada en una butaca al lado del sofá.

 _"¿Y ahora de qué se supone que debemos hablar?"_ , pensó Zelena mientras masticaba.

 _"¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?, ¿vas a pedirle perdón, vas a perdonarla tú?"_ , se preguntaba Regina a cada sorbo del café ya templado.

-Bueno, y ahora… - titubeaba la alcaldesa.

-Que ¿qué voy a hacer?

Regina se alegró de que ella terminase la pregunta.

-No lo sé- observó el salón con el café entre las manos.

-No te vayas- Zelena giró su rostro sorprendida.

-Me refiero a que no tienes por qué volver a Oz, puedes quedarte en Storybrooke. _"Me alegro haber resaltado en Storybrooke, hubiese sido más incómodo decirle directamente que quiero que se venga a vivir conmigo. Eh, ¿qué estás diciendo?"_.

-No lo sé, aquí no conozco a nadie.

-¿Y yo no soy nadie?

-Quiero decir que no tengo amigos, y sé a ciencia cierta que nadie querría serlo, de hecho más de uno me mataría si pudiera- sonrió apenada.

La morena no supo que decir. En parte tenía razón, pero temía soltar sin siquiera ella misma meditarlo la oferta de irse a su casa. Pero sabía a ciencia cierta que esa mansión enorme se hacía un enorme vacío cuando Henry se iba a dormir con los Charming.

-Te puedes quedar en el Granni's, yo pondré el dinero, quédate unos días y ves que tal te encuentras, yo hablaré con Emma, con Henry y los demás, intentaré que te respeten y te sientas como uno más.

-Te lo agradezco pero no…- dejó la taza ya vacía sobre la mesa -… no creo que sea una buena idea, yo sirvo para estar sola.

-No es verdad y lo sabes.

Regina se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-Pero si es lo que deseas yo te apoyaré, te ayudaré a salir de aquí.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas cogerla de la mano pero se obligó a contemplar su mirada, solo eso. Mientras tanto el corazón de Zelena palpitaba, sería la proximidad de la morena, su mirada suplicante y comprensiva, el calor que desprendía, su olor a manzanas, sus pechos. Necesitó huir o iba a cometer una estupidez para variar.

Una nube verde pasó a ocupar el lugar de Zelena y Regina se sintió frustrada. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Sonó el móvil.

-¿Cómo que Zelena está viva? ¿la has visto? ¿te ha hecho algo?- la voz de Mary Margaret sonaba intrépida a través del altavoz del teléfono.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Estamos en el Granni's tomando un capuchino, ¿te quieres venir?

-Claro, nos vemos allí.

Tomó las llaves del coche y las miró, el metal de la llave, el llavero con la marca del coche y pensó en Zelena y el viento en su cabello. Dejó la llave sobre la mesita donde reposaba el teléfono fijo y se percató de que el jarrón de plástico con las flores no estaba, sonrió y se trasportó al interior del baño del Granni's. _"Te he hecho caso Zelena"_ , pensó mirando su reflejo en el espejo de los servicios.

Saludos, nuevos cafés, miradas, ceños fruncidos, pensamientos. No se habían tomado bien la noticia, no del todo al menos. Pero la pelicorta comprendía que la familia era la familia. Esa reflexión le martilleó a Regina en la sien un tiempo, no podía ni quería ver a Zelena como parte de su familia, no, no si había la posibilidad de que entre ella y … Se obligó a cambiar de tema.

-¿Y Emma?

-En casa, se ha quedado con Neil y Henry.

Estaba segura que su madre le había dicho que iría a la cafetería pero le extrañaba que Emma no hubiese querido venir, últimamente la notaba algo distante y no sabía a qué era debido. A veces la echaba de menos, para ella Emma era alguien muy importante en su vida.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer si quiere irse a Oz?- preguntó curioso Charming.

Ella apoyó las manos y los codos en la mesa –No lo sé, ayudarla supongo, aun hay judías mágicas plantadas, ¿verdad?.

Asintieron.

-Llevadme a ellas.

 **Continuará**

Espero que haya sido de vuestro gusto, que Zelena estaba vivaaaaaa


	6. Chapter 6

Título: **Peligroso CAP6**

Tipo: **Wickedqueen**

Dedicatoria: **A vosotrass que estáis ahí, que esperáis los capítulosss, graciass**

* * *

**Mansión Mills**

Pasó una judía mágica entre sus dedos mientras su mente le daba vueltas a cómo sería la vida de Zelena, la que había conocido, pero de nuevo sola. Sentía pena, comprensión o algo más, que estuvo a punto de dejar la judía en el suelo y pisarla con la suela de sus zapatos de tacón.

Unos nudillos golpearon su puerta principal. Abrió.

-Te esperaba en mitad del salón por arte de magia.

-Bueno, no siempre tengo que usarla…- la miró a los ojos.

-Pasa.

Llevaba el pelo en una cola y un vestido de tirantes y terciopelo negro.

-¿La has conseguido?

-Sí- abrió su puño y mostró lo que sería su puerta a otro mundo.

Ella la cogió y la miró con detalle, era semitransparente, parecía cristal. Ensimismada la puso en alto dejando que la luz que entraba por la ventana traspasase la judía.

Regina quiso decirle que aun estaba a tiempo, que aun podía quedarse y empezar otra vida, pero no hizo falta.

-No me gusta- Zelena refunfuñó como una niña y lanzó la judía al otro lado del salón.

-¿Qué?- la morena se sorprendió ante ese cambio de actitud. Su cabello recogido en una cola en alto se agitó incomprendido.

-Verás, me he colado en una de las habitaciones del Granni's ése, y he visto que no está tan mal, la cama es cómoda y hay bañera.

La preocupada morena abrió la boca poco a poco esforzándose por no mostrar la sonrisa que tenía dentro.

-¿Eso significa que te vas a quedar?

Su balanceo demostraba su nerviosismo, sin embargo Zelena estaba totalmente quieta. Alzó una ceja.

-Siempre puedes barrer el salón y traerme esa judía- propuso irónicamente.

-¡No!, es decir, está bien, estoy bien. Me alegro por ti- le sonrió levemente, aunque en su mente saltaba como una loca.

Zelena se acercó a ella, la cual ya estaba con la boca abierta para decir algo –Y no, ya me las arreglaré sola. Solo vine para que lo supieras.

-De acuerdo- afirmó con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos- caminó hacia la puerta que dejó abierta y al pasar por ésta la cerró agitando su mano en el aire.

Afuera la esperaba un taxi. La morena la miró a través de la ventana, tras la cortina. Era distinta, Zelena ahora era distinta, la había escuchado, la había escuchado ¡y se iba a quedar!. Ahora sí, Regina saltó y saltó varias veces totalmente contenta, hasta que se vio reflejada en el espejo de la entrada y cesó. Había visto su rostro, y eso era felicidad, sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y todo era por esa mujer. Se pasó las manos por su rostro y se echó el pelo hacia atrás respirando profundamente.

 _"Debes olvidarlo, jamás va a pasar"_ , se atizó en sus sentimientos hasta que se metió en la ducha y dejó caer el agua caliente sobre su cabeza. Las caricias del líquido y las burbujas del gel la relajaron. Durante un segundo se imaginó que el agua eran las manos de Zelena y abrió los ojos como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla. Puso el agua en temperatura fría y con los vellos de punta salió de la ducha. Al mirarse en el espejo comprendió que su hermanastra la había visto desnuda, la había visto en su habitación y la había visto en la cripta. _"¿Qué pensará de mí?"_. Se tocó el vientre, plano y terso y se echó el cabello tras sus orejas.

Emma Swan no tardó en enterarse de que la forastera hermanastra de la alcaldesa se había mudado a la zona de hospedaje del Granni's. Decidió esperar hasta después de la hora de la cena y, aguantando el aire frío que se había levantando por Storybrooke ascendió por las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones. La abuelita la había mirado con desdén, si ya su única clienta le era de mal agrado que encima recibiera visitas y de noche le incomodaba.

-Es la número 12- le había dicho, -y por favor, si ves algo raro en la habitación, pintadas, velas, o inciensos dímelo al bajar.

Había llegado. Llamó a la puerta número doce algo inquieta. Zelena la abrió ataviada con un camisón de seda.

Y sin darle oportunidad a decir nada ella empezó -¿Qué haces aquí?- fue el saludo que tenía preparado la sheriff. Zelena ya sabía que no era bienvenida en ese pueblo pero de ahí hasta recibir visitas de madrugada… -¿Es que tienes algún plan nuevo para herir a la gente?- continuó la rubia.

-Cariño, la malvada bruja esta de vacaciones, he venido a tratar de vivir un poco, ¿de acuerdo?, sin maldiciones ni asesinatos, es una vida muy ajetreada y ahora necesito aire fresco- contestó con total sinceridad sujetando la puerta que mantenía abierta.

-No te creo, ¿cómo esperas que pueda hacerlo?. Yo solo te diré una cosa Zelena, como le hagas daño a Regina juro que acabaré contigo.

Zelena se rió.

-Rubia, primero, jamás podrías conmigo, te estás sobreestimando, segundo, jamás le voy a hacer daño a Regina, que te quede claro- desvió su mirada hacia un lateral -He cambiado la forma de verla, herirla no es mi prioridad ahora.

-Eso espero.

-Y eso verás- la miró a los ojos, totalmente convencida y le cerró la puerta casi en las narices. Emma se marchó con gesto serio y molesto, no le gustaba esa mujer.

Tras esa…, bueno, Zelena no podría llamarla discusión, ella era más dura y aquello no había sido ni un diálogo entre enemigas, le divertía la forma en que Emma se comportaba, tenía claro que a la rubia le gustaba la morena, y ella, pelirroja, estaba en medio. Se sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

Al rato comenzó a tener frío. El lugar no era demasiado acogedor, y aunque había decorado de algún modo ese apartamentito no podía controlar las aptitudes técnicas del mismo, y el frío era una cosa intocable, tanto como varios de los enchufes. Deseó tener una chimenea y vivir en una mansión de madera y flores.

-Zelena estás muy moñas hoy- se riñó mirándose los brazos que reflejaban sus vellos en punta. Alcanzó una rebeca negra y se la puso, se sentía horrible llevando un chaleco tan viejo encima de un camisón tan sexy.

 _"Llevas ropa sexy encima, ¿para quién?, si estás sola, vas a dormir sola, y nadie te quiere"_

Fue pensar en ello y volvieron a llamar a su puerta.

-¡Bueno!, ¿alguna visita inesperada más?, ¿alguien más que me tenga en su lista negra?- dijo descendiendo el picaporte. Al otro lado Regina la esperaba con una bolsa de tela grande.

-Hola, ¿quién te ha visitado?- dijo sonriendo, llevaba vaqueros oscuros y un anorak de plumas.

-Déjalo, ¿y tú, qué haces aquí?, es tarde.

-Te he traído esto, las noches son frías y puedes necesitarlo.

Entreabrió la bolsa de tela y mostró que en su interior había una manta roja.

Zelena quiso abrazarla, lo juraba, necesitaba una jodida manta y ella se la había traído.

-Gracias, quizás la necesite un día de estos- pero no dejaba de ser la orgullosa hermanastra, esos momentos romanticotes de abrazos en el cementerio no eran de su estilo. Se mentía de forma descabellada.

-Bueno, me voy, hoy está Henry en casa y vamos a ver una película, si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes mi número- miró en dirección al teléfono fijo que tenía, y tenían todas las habitaciones del hostal.

Zelena asintió sin querer exteriorizar que le apenaba que se marchara. La morena se giró para marcharse –Y, gracias por la manta- oyó decir a sus espaldas. Sonrió.

Zelena sacó la manta, olía a flores, imaginó que ella se había tapado alguna vez con ese terciopelo rojo; cerró los ojos, la había visto preciosa con ese abrigo beige y esa mirada oscura, lo juró para si misma y a sabiendas que era una locura pero deseó que ella dijera "¿Quieres que me quede esta noche?", y entonces ella diría "no hace falta, aunque es muy tarde así que si quieres… la cama es grande" y entonces dormirían juntas y podría oler de nuevo su cabello y saber que estaba ahí.

Agitó su cabeza, era consciente de que se le estaba yendo de las manos, más cuando notaba húmedas sus mejillas.

 _"Creo que la quiero"_ , pensó; y se durmió bajo la manta, acurrucada de lado, en una esquina de la cama, soñando que ella estaba al otro lado.

 **Continuará**


	7. Chapter 7

Título: **Peligroso CAP7**

Tipo: **Wickedqueen**

Dedicatoria: **A las enamoradas del wickedqueen, un ship inesperado para hasta a mí, que una vez que lo vives lo sientes. ¡A disfrutarlo!.**

Nota: **A sabiendas de que este fic es wickedqueen y es lo que queremos leer, ¿a quién no le gusta ver a Emma Swan celosa? Swanqueen de fondo por ello.**

* * *

A la siguiente noche el teléfono fijo de la mansión Mills sonó a las dos de la mañana. La alcaldesa se despertó de un brinco y contestó enseguida. La respuesta fue el sonido del vacío, el aire, la nada. -¿Quién eres?- preguntó.

El emisor seguía en silencio. Tras varios segundos con el oído en alerta la alcaldesa desistió.

-Adiós- colgó enfadada. _"¿Quién se puede dedicar a llamar a las tantas de la noche para no decir nada?"._

En su habitación del Granni's Zelena Mills colgó en silencio. Se sentía extraña, pero volvió a hacerlo, marcó el número de esa mujer que la tenía en vilo y ésta contestó molesta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- respondió nada más descolgar, no se veía número alguno.

Zelena estaba entretenida acariciándose por debajo del pantalón del pijama, le excitaba su voz, y al teléfono aun más, ese timbre, ese tono grave, a veces ronco. Para evitar que colgara dejó que su respiración honda y acompasada rozase el auricular.

-¿Te aburres mucho, verdad?- la escuchó decir mientras sus dedos navegaban en círculos sobre su clítoris, juraba que si la seguía escuchando iba a correrse.

Su respiración se agitó aun más y la respuesta a ello fue un –Olvídate de este número o avisaré a la policía- Beep beep beep. Y la pelirroja se mojó sus dedos frunciendo el rostro, marcada por el placer del orgasmo.

A la mañana siguiente Zelena bajó de nuevo a desayunar a la cafetería y sin esperárselo se topó con Regina, no pensó que podría aparecer, pues ella solía más tarde, lo tenía todo calculado y eso que llevaba pocos días allí.

Verde había bajado en pantalón de deporte y camiseta de tirantas sin sujetador, por supuesto, vamos, como lo hubiese hecho de haber estado en su propia casa, y sus pintas le resultaron patéticas al ver entrar a su sexy hermanastra con un traje azul marino, bien maquillada, tacones y un abrigo de pana elegante.

 _"Me quiero morir"_ , Zelena quiso esconderse y a lo único que atinó fue a desplegar un periódico que había en la mesa de al lado.

A través de él la vio dejar el abrigo en la percha de la entrada y dirigirse a la barra del bar. _"Me va a ver, me va a ver"_ , adivinó, y sin siquiera darse la vuelta desde la barra la morena dijo –Por cierto, hola Zelena.

 _"Mierda"._

Y entonces se giró acompañada de una taza de capuchino en la mano y se dirigió hacia su mesa.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta?- le preguntó la arreglada.

-Me gusta desayunar tranquila.

-Ya veo- dijo mirándole directamente el escote de esa camiseta desinformal y a continuación se sentó frente a ella.

Tras unos segundos de silencio donde Zelena sorbió el café más veces de las que hubiese querido porque estaba tremendamente caliente, su hermanastra hizo el comentario del día.

-¿Sabes qué me pasó ayer?

-Mm- respondió apurándose el café.

-Alguien me llamó de madrugada.

-¿Ah, sí?- respondió tratando de quedar realista, apoyando su codo y estirando su brazo sobre el respaldar de su butacón.

-Sí, y fue todo muy extraño. Me llamaron dos veces, la primera no oí nada y la segunda era como una respiración.

-¿Una respiración?

-Sí, no sé quién puede ser pero tiene que estar un poco mal de la cabeza para hacer eso a esas horas, y encima yo que vivo sola- dijo apenada.

-Desde luego, la gente está fatal.

 _"No, no ha captado la indirecta"_ , pensó Regina, lo de vivir sola no había sido gratuito, había pensando cómo dejarle caer que no le importaría que viviera con ella, pero no iba a decírselo directamente, eso la superaba.

Tras una despedida fugaz Zelena se quedó un tiempo más en la cafetería, lo reconocía, no había dormido nada después de las llamadas anónimas a su hermana, y le había tranquilizado saber que esos teléfonos no tienen número, así que sería difícil localizarla, aun así, por qué no, iba a pedirse otro café, a fin de cuentas no tenía nada que hacer.

Planeado estaba ya frente a la barra cuando entró Emma a la cafetería, tras ella iba Henry, el cual se quedó en la puerta el momento en que ella recogía de la barra una bolsita de papel marrón con lo que sería un batido y un dulce para el chico. Zelena quiso aligerarse para no ser vista pero luego pensó _"¿por qué huir de ésta?, me hace sentir una cobarde y yo no soy una cobarde"_. Así que, en contra a lo que tenía en mente se quedó en un taburete de la barra a beber el café. La rubia besó a su hijo en la frente y éste se marchó. La sheriff se cercioró de que él estaba lejos cuando se sentó en el taburete de al lado de quien en cierto modo, envidiaba.

-¿Qué, disfrutando del café de la abuelita?- le dijo sin mirarla, esperando a que la abuelita le pusiese su enorme taza.

-Como tú.

-Tú no eres cómo yo- le contestó la rubia.

-Que animada vienes por las mañanas, ¿es siempre así?- esto último se lo preguntó a la abuelita que estaba sirviéndole el café.

-No voy a decir nada porque me paga puntual- dijo la mujer mayor con las manos en alto.

Sin embargo, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara las chicas se fueron lanzando frases hirientes mientras la cafetería iba vaciándose extrañamente.

-¡Eres una niñata!- alzó la voz a Swan.

-¡Y tú una frustrada de la vida que solo le queda una persona de la familia con vida y ni la quiere!- le dijo Emma con las mejillas rojas, no quería admitir que parte de su enfado era por los celos que tenía de ella, pero parte por el mal que había hecho la pelirroja.

Y empezó Zelena, la golpeó en el pecho y ésta la respondió con un puñetazo en la cara que la tumbó en el suelo, ésta se levantó y se dispuso a hacer uso de su magia, estaba harta de tratar de evitar usarla por "integrarse".

El momento de dispararle un rayo desde su mano fue interpuesto por una nube morada que apareció, dejando a su hermana Regina justo en frente de la acalorada Emma, protegiéndola del ataque.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿qué está pasando aquí?.

-¿Cómo has sabido que …- fue a preguntarle Zelena.

-Eso no importa- Regina se giró hacia Emma, la cual tenía a su espalda.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿te ha hecho algo?- le miró el rostro con preocupación.

-Estoy bien, controla un poco a tu hermanita que se cree…

-¿Qué me creo qué?

-Zelena, para, por favor.- se giró esta vez hacia ella. Se aproximó y la cogió del brazo llevándosela hacia el hall del hostal, donde no había nadie.

La detuvo en una esquina de la recepción y se encaró a ella -¿Pero qué te pasa?, ¿qué te ha hecho Emma?

Quiso ser comprensiva, y lo había sido, de haber sido otra persona la que hubiese hecho daño a Emma le hubiese hecho algo peor.

Zelena no contestó.

-Tienes que comprenderla, ella no te ha perdonado pero yo sí. Así que evita portarte mal con ella, es una persona muy importante para mí.

Zelena inclinó la cabeza y miró el suelo. _"Importante… joder con Emma Swan y sus encantos"_. No podía evitar reconocer que se sentía tremendamente celosa de esa rubia, más bien de la relación que tenía con Regina y que ella parecía no poder tener.

-¿Vas a portarte bien?

Asintió como el niño que promete no comer más golosinas y tiene un puñado guardado bajo la almohada.

-Bien- le sonrió y sorprendiendo a su hermanastra Regina le regaló un abrazo.

Y tal regalo que fue para Zelena que la correspondió, a pesar de su orgullo y de la riña maternal, el tener la oportunidad de sentirla, de olerla y acariciarle la espalda le creaba una embolia. Por su parte Regina parecía tomárselo como algo normal. Mentira. _"Vale, no sabes por qué lo has hecho ni cuánto debe de durar este abrazo, porque.. ¿cuánto debe de durar?, uhmm, me da igual, se siente tan bien, este cuerpo es tan … , ella es tan … si la abrazo más fuerte creo que la voy a dejar sin respiración pero es que … lo necesito"_

La abuelita entró en el hall con un trapo y un limpia cristales sin esperarse la escena.

-Nunca os entenderé- dijo pasando al lado de ellas y metiéndose en un pequeño cuarto donde habían utilerías de limpieza.

Las Mills se separaron casi como quien sale de un SPA, más relajadas y con una sonrisa en los labios. Habían escuchado a la abuelita y habían omitido su sarcasmo.

-¿Ves?, tú eres así, no eres la que se mete en peleas de bar- le guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias.

La morena ladeó su cabeza.

-Por… todo, por creer en mí.

Regina le sonrió y asintió aliviada de ver el cambio de actitud en ella.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, algunas trabajamos- sonrió y se evaporó en el aire.

-Confiésalo, la quieres- Oyó decir desde dentro del pequeño habitáculo. La abuelita salió sonriendo con desdén.

-Las brujas estáis todas locas.

Al día siguiente Zelena despertó algo más tarde de lo normal y se sorprendió al verse en el espejo un moratón en el pómulo izquierdo. La pelea fue la mañana anterior pero le dolía como si acabase de suceder. Podría curarse haciendo algún hechizo pero se obligó a la vez que se maldijo a no usar la magia salvo que fuese necesario.

Frustrada fue a buscar algo de maquillaje en su neceser cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- dijo antes de abrir.

-Servicio de habitaciones- contestó una voz camuflada. Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta para toparse con una Regina que se estaba riendo.

-¿En serio?, ¿llevas aquí una semana y todavía no te has enterado que aquí no hay servicio de habitaciones?- dijo con complicidad mientras se auto invitaba a entrar; al girarse y ver a Zelena cerrar la puerta y girarse su sonrisa cesó.

–Sí que os disteis bien en la cafetería- dijo acercándose a ella. No se esperaba ese enorme cardenal en el rostro.

Zelena desvió su mirada, casi avergonzada. La alcaldesa sintió compasión y necesidad de curarla y se aproximó a ella con reparo. Estando bastante cerca, o como se dice, superando el límite del espacio vital, alzó con cautela su mano derecha hacia su rostro hasta palpar la parte alta de su mejilla.

-¿Te duele?

-No es nada que un buen bourbon no pueda remediar- le dijo queriendo quitarle hierro al asunto.

Ella pasó de palpar a acariciar con ternura la zona amoratada -¿no has pensado curarte a tu manera?

-Trato de hacerte caso cuando hablas…- dejó caer.

-Y eso me encanta- dijo susurrando mientras le miraba aun más cerca el ojo izquierdo por si el golpe le había hecho algo. La miró como si fuera médica de toda la vida, sin embargo era una pura excusa para estar cerca de ella. Con los dedos abriéndole el párpado y mirando esa pupila de ese color tan único, quiso alargar el momento y sentir el aire que salía de su nariz, de su boca entreabierta… Zelena se sentía hipnotizada, sus ojos marrones la observaban tan cerca que juraría que podía verse reflejada en ellos. La vio morderse el labio y quiso besarlo, tan apetecible como el mejor manjar pero ya se encargó ella de despertarla.

-Bueno, pues estás bien- se alejó y se sentó en la parte baja de la cama.

Bien, quizás podía dormirse de nuevo y soñar…

-Veo que al final sí te hizo falta mi manta- se cruzó las piernas y palpó con sus manos apoyadas en la cama deshecha, el terciopelo de la manta.

 _"Juraría que esa postura es una indirecta para…"_ , se quiso animar aun más la pelirroja.

-Tengo que hablar contigo- le confesó Regina irguiéndose y adoptando una postura más seria. Dio un par de golpes a la cama instando a que se sentara junto a ella.

-Verás…- miró detenidamente la estancia, aquella habitación con baño y butaca con televisor era el hogar de Zelena, para ella su mansión era lo opuesto.

-Aunque insistas en que aquí estás bien estoy convencida de que no y… bueno, me parece injusto por mi parte dejar que vivas aquí.

Zelena llegó a pensar por donde iban a ir los tiros pero era algo que daba por descartado.

-¿Me estás diciendo que ….- no alcanzaba a terminar la frase por si la fastidiaba.

-Que te vengas a vivir conmigo, sí- se metió las manos entre las piernas, y agitó los pies algo nerviosa.

Era mala, era muy mala, Zelena lo estaba deseando pero orgullosa de ella se hizo la dura.

-No sé si es una buena idea, ¿recuerdas que he hecho muchas cosas malas, no?

-¿Y tú te acuerdas de las que he hecho, yo?, además, siempre dijiste que yo había sido la niña mimada de la familia, la que lo había tenido todo, y en cierto modo tenías razón. Y ahora que estoy en otro lugar… bueno, casi se repite la historia. ¿Entiendes por qué te lo propongo?.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces…?

-¿Podremos desayunar tortitas?

Regina se rió más relajada. –Claro.

-Las he comido en el Granni`s por primera vez y creo que tuve un orgasmo.

La cara de Regina fue de sorpresa total. _"Vaya palabrita para describirlo"_ , pensó la morena.

 _"Ops, demasiado yo"_ , se dijo para sus adentros Zelena.

-Ehm bueno, ¿cuándo empezamos?.

 **Continuará**

* * *

 _Eaaaa, capítulo nuevo! Ya hasta la semana que viene que me voy a ver a mi parejita el fin de semanaa! ^^ espero que os haya gustado, y tranquilas, que lo bueno va llegando. Besoss!_


	8. Chapter 8

Título: **Peligroso CAP8**

Tipo: **Wickedqueen**

* * *

-¿Cuándo empezamos?

-Cuando quieras…- respondió tímida. ¡Zelena tímida¡, pues sí, de algún modo sentía que ella le estaba haciendo un favor, aunque en el fondo eso iba a ser una tortura para ella, vivir en la misma casa que Regina iba significar escuchar el agua de sus duchas, lavar su ropa interior y compartir momentos; dudaba si iba a poder resistirse, aunque le apenaba no tener claro si era mínimamente correspondida.

-Pues empezamos mañana a primera hora ¿de acuerdo?, que aun tengo que terminar de organizar unos documentos en mi oficina.

-De acuerdo, mañana por la mañana- la miró fingiendo que no le importaba nada aunque en su interior se estaba mordiendo las uñas.

 **Sábado, 6:00am**

Zelena llevaba despierta desde hacía una hora, parte de esa falta de sueño fueron los nervios de lo que se avecinaba y parte era que no quería dejarse nada allí. No es que tuviese su apartamento lleno de cosas ni que las que había fueran importantes pero quería tenerlo todo listo cuando ella viniera, hacerle las cosas más fáciles era su misión ahora, se lo debía. Eso y más.

Alguien llamó a su puerta, su corazón latió más fuerte de la cuenta cuando la abrió y se encontró a esa chica que le estaba robando el sueño frente a ella, con el pelo bien liso y un abrigo beige sonrió observando una pequeña hilera de cajas de cartón apiladas tras Zelena.

-Buenos días, veo que te lo has tomando en serio- le dijo entrando al apartamento, pasando junto a ella.

La pelirroja la miró inquieta, tenía miedo a que se hubiese echado hacia atrás, en una noche se pueden cambiar todo tipo de opiniones.

-Hola, bueno, tampoco tenía muchas cosas- la hermanastra mayor, cuyo cabello estaba semi recogido en una diadema verde pistacho miró hacia el suelo.

Regina la observó con detenimiento, se sintió extraña, como si ella impusiese respeto a alguien que imponía más.

-Pues salgamos de aquí.

Los escasos diez minutos en coche con la radio de fondo se les hicieron eternos a ambas. Regina conducía con una mano en el volante y otra apoyada junto a la ventana. Y Zelena se distraía mirando por la otra ventana. Era algo ridículo no saber que decir a quien iba a vivir contigo pero era una situación casi improvisada que podría cambiar la forma en que se veían.

 **Interior de la Mansión Mills**

Tras subir las escaleras a la segunda planta sin llevar a cuesta nada más que un par de cajas pequeñas Regina se detuvo en seco frente a una puerta entre abierta.

-Éste es tu cuarto.

Dejó las cajas en el suelo del pasillo y abrió la puerta de espaldas a ella para poder observarle la cara a su hermanastra al ver el interior.

Una luz solar rebotó tras su espalda y Zelena observó por fin la estancia desde el mismo pasillo.

-Vamos entra- la animó la morena ya en el interior.

Se introdujo al interior de una gran habitación de muebles de caoba y olor a vainilla y limpia cristales de flores. Su mirada rebotó por cada rincón, por cuadros de óleo y cojines de seda.

La morena la observó ilusionada -¿No vas a decir nada?- le dijo sonriendo, la mirada de la pelirroja tenía el brillo de un niño que entra a un lugar nuevo lleno de futuras y espléndidas aventuras.

-No sé que decir…- la miró –es precioso.

La alcaldesa asintió satisfecha.

-Ponte cómoda si quieres y ahora subimos el resto de las cajas.

 _"De acuerdo, pero su habitación está en frente, la voy a tener en frente",_ dedujo Zelena al recordar dónde dormía ella.

 **El día siguiente. Domingo**

La primera noche en aquella casa fue una mezcla de hormonas, preguntas y comodidad. Porque aquella cama que bien parecía para dos personas era confortable, y el edredón era lo más cálido que jamás había usado para taparse.

Al bajar hacia la cocina se encontró a Regina limpiando la mesa del comedor con un trapo. Llevaba el pelo recogido.

-¿Qué tal tu primera noche?- le dijo acercándose a ella y guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su chándal doméstico, tímida pero llena de energía.

-Bien, he dormido bien- _"¿Alguien te enseñó a hablar?, podrías haber respondido algo.. no sé, ¿más alegre?"_ -¿y tú?

-Yo bien también. Eh… voy a apagar la cafetera, ¿quieres un café?

-Me parece bien. _"Eres la compañía ideal Zelena, tienes conversaciones súper interesantes"_ , se dijo en su interior con ironía y se dio un golpe con la mano en la sien.

Desayunaron con el sonido del televisor de fondo. _"Gracias por existir máquina que habla sola"_ , pensó Zelena apurándose el café y desviando su mirada a cualquier parte salvo a quien tenía en frente.

-Voy a darme una ducha- Regina se levantó con su taza vacía en la mano -¿Seguro que no quieres comer nada?.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien, de verdad.

Su hermanastra subió hacia la parte alta y ella se quedó donde estaba, observando las imágenes que mostraba el televisor, un banco de peces plateados con motitas negras que se movía arbitrariamente bajo un agua verdosa y una voz hablaba de cómo fecundaban esos peces, de lo remotamente íntimo que era el sexo para ellos y de cómo de inevitable era por ello el incesto que cada temporada tenía lugar entre las camadas de esas truchas.

-¿Me lees la mente?- le dijo a la pantalla.

Se aburría de tanto documental y trató de que acabara, pero no daba con el botón para apagarlo así que subió las escaleras oyendo de fondo como empezaba otro documental sobre serpientes. Llegando arriba y justo al pisar el último escalón, que ya pertenecía al suelo de parquet vio a Regina pasar desde el cuarto de baño a su habitación, llevaba solo una toalla y unas zapatillas de pelo. Eso no pudo evitar que algún que otro recuerdo y numerosas fantasías se reprodujeran en su hormonada mente.

Aspiró una gran cantidad de aire y trató de tener el control de sus actos. Algo le decía que si llegase a pasar algo entre ellas en algún momento sería por la falta de control de ella y la ausencia de eso de pensar antes de actuar. Gobernarse a sí misma estaba en elecciones y de algún modo sentía que la presidenta llevaba ojos chocolate y cicatriz sobre el labio.

Cruzó el pasillo y entro a su habitación evitando mirar en dirección a la puerta abierta del cuarto que tenía casi enfrente. _"Y encima me hace esto, lo tiene que hacer queriendo, dejar la puerta abierta…"_ , entre cerró su puerta y se tiró sobre su cama deshecha aun a mirar el techo, o más o menos, sus ojos se desviaban por el espacio de su derecha que no tapaba la puerta y atisbó a ver como se posaba su toalla sobre la cama. Luchó por no imaginarla que ahora estaba sin ella hasta que escuchó un:

-Zelena, ¿estas ahí?.

Se sentó con gesto de asombro y se miró en el espejo de la puerta de su armario y su rostro la delataba.

Atravesando el pasillo de tan solo un metro de ancho la escuchó anunciar.

-Perdona, es que creo que me ha picado algo en la espalda, ¿puedes mirármelo?.

Al entrar Regina estaba a medio vestir, con un pantalón ancho de tela, posiblemente parte de un pijama de estar por casa, y una camiseta ajustada blanca de tirantas con algunos encajes, ella estaba de lado tratando de observarse en el espejo la parte baja de su espalda.

-¿Dónde lo tienes?- le dijo sin mirarla a la cara, pendiente sólo a la parte de su espalda que mostraba su camiseta levantada.

-Aquí, en la zona de las lumbares, ¿ves dónde señalo?

-Sí…

Se puso de rodillas para ver mejor lo que parecía ser un pequeño círculo rojo de piel hinchada. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por encima notando la pequeña inflamación y produciendo que su piel se erizase. No se percató de ello el espejo que tenía al lado delataba cada gesto de ella, la morena pudo ver reflejado en él cómo se mordía el labio inferior al apoyar sus dedos alrededor de la zona abultada y esa lucha por frenar lo que podría ser una locura. Por instinto seguramente se le erizaron también los pezones, cosa que era claramente visible bajo su camiseta interior.

-Es un mosquito.

-Ah, bien, me alegro- rió nerviosa observándose los senos endurecidos y se apresuró a alcanzar, dándole la espalda, la parte de arriba de su pijama, el cual descansaba sobre el lateral de la cama. Se lo acomodó y se giró hacia ella ayudándola a ponerse en pie. Su mano estaba caliente.

Y eso había pasado la primera mañana.

Almorzaron por separado, Zelena se sentía culpable consigo misma y no tenía hambre, comió algunas uvas en el sofá mientras Regina devoraba un plato de ensalada de marisco.

-Te estás perdiendo esto Zelena, uhmm, está apetitoso- masticó con ansias.

-Déjame algo para la cena- le dijo mirando desde donde estaba la ensaladera aun llena. La morena la miró diabólicamente y sonrió.

-Ya veremos.

-Egoísta- se giró y se tumbó en el sofá sonriendo.

Por la tarde Regina salió para merendar con su hijo.

-¿Te quieres venir?

-No, gracias, me voy a quedar recogiendo un poco mi cuarto.

No estaba preparada para miradas de desprecio en aquella cafetería.

 **La semana siguiente**

Al contrario de lo que pensaba Zelena Mills los días entre semana eran los más llevaderos, la veía poco, pues ella trabajaba de mañana y de tarde, a veces almorzaba en casa de los Charming y a veces en el Granni's, y cuando ella volvía a casa se duchaba y se acostaba temprano. Quizás después de todo sus impulsos fueran más llevaderos de esta manera, aunque no quitaba que no se imaginase que en algún momento mientras ella estaba fuera estuviese con la sheriff rubia conquista reinas.

 **Segunda semana**

La noche del viernes el teléfono fijo de la Mansión Mills sonó, la pelirroja se encontraba haciendo la cama justo antes de acostarse, sí, era bastante perezosa, y eso que se pasaba el día en casa. Dejó que Regina descolgase el teléfono, como siempre, a fin de cuentas no esperaba la llamada de nadie. Sin embargo la escuchó reír y eso no le gustó, deseó ser la única que la hiciese reír, sin embargo tampoco es que lo intentase en demasía. Asomó su cabeza entre las barandas de madera del pasa manos de la escalera.

-Sí, bien, claro que si Emma, ¿cómo crees si no?- vuelta a reírse.

La vio pasearse por el salón.

-Se está portando genial, es una buena compañera de piso, además va a buscarse un trabajo y todo.

 **Sábado**

Se despertó más tarde de lo normal dándole vueltas a lo que había hablando con su hermana, tuvieron una conversación en la cena, fue antes de aquella llamada de teléfono, en ese diálogo Regina le había dejado caer que quizás se buscara a una persona en el ayuntamiento para limpiar las salas de juntas y los despachos y a Zelena le había parecido bien hacer algo que no fuese pasear por la casa o mirar por la ventana. Hasta a veces ojeaba un libro. Y hablando de libros Regina le había dicho que al día siguiente le gustaría limpiar el despacho que usaba más bien como zona de exposición de libros que nunca leía de las habitaciones del fondo de la segunda planta.

El día transcurrió con Regina durmiendo más de la cuenta, películas malas de sábado por la tarde, Regina despertándose, duchándose y saliendo a ver a su hijo. En fin, no iban a salir de bares o discotecas. Más quisiera.

 **Domingo 11:00**

Se habían repartido las habitaciones, mientras Regina iba a limpiar el famoso despacho-trastero de libros Zelena iba a recoger la cocina abajo.

La morena se había puesto una camiseta blanca que bien podían caber dos como ella dentro, y unas leggies grises, el pelo recogido en una coleta para más comodidad.

Varias estanterías adornaban esa especie de despacho donde en su mayoría había libros y fotos enmarcadas de Regina con un pequeño Henry. Un suelo enmoquetado, cortinas color mostaza y relojes antiguos.

La morena tenía la intención de quitar el polvo de todas las estanterías de allí y por ello retiraba pacientemente los libros y objetos decorativos de las mismas.

Con la tercera estantería, la más alta de todas algo sucedió, colocando sus pies de puntilla atrajo hacia ella cuatro tomos de libros que se juntaban a otros tres que ya tenía en la otra mano. Apoyándose en la misma estantería, ya algo antigua, para poder agarrar esos libros bien, ésta cedió a su peso soltándose de la alcayata de uno de los extremos y los seis libros que aun estaban sobre la madera caoba se amontonaron en el borde izquierdo.

" _Vale, ¿y ahora qué hago?"_ , se dijo.

-¿Zelena?- la llamó con la esperanza a que estuviera allí arriba, seis libros que pesaban entre todos como tres kilos estaban en la esquina suelta de la estantería y si retiraba el brazo iba a ser desastroso.

-¿Zelena estás ahí?

Ante la ausencia de ayuda intentó alargar la mano que tenía todavía los libros que había sacado antes del desastre para soltarlos con delicadeza sobre la mesa y poder llegar alzar con ambas manos la estantería, para ello tenia que dar la espalda a la pared girándose sin soltar la estantería, todo un reto.

-¿Pero qué haces mujer?- apareció su salvación por la puerta cruzando sus brazos.

-Gracias a dios- suspiró, con sus brazos ya cansados.

-Veo que está en problemas la alcaldesa- le dijo con voz grave.

-Déjate de bromas Zelena- le expresó agobiada soplando sobre un mechón de pelo que se había soltado sobre su rostro.

La más alta rió –de acuerdo- respondió en plan altanera, -a ver-, se aproximó para colocarse frente a la maltrecha morena dispuesta aguantarle la estantería con ambas manos y dejarla liberarla a ella

-No puedo dejarte sola, ¿eh?- le dijo encontrándose a pocos centímetros de ella, más de lo que ambas podían permanecer sin sentirse incómodas. La morena la miró de una forma que nunca había visto, parecía tener un debate en su interior cuando ella solo esperaba que saliera de ahí.

Pero Regina no se movió.

-¿Que haces?, vamos, sal de aquí, te estoy protegiendo de un inminente derrumbe.

-Lo sé…- su corazón latía a mil por hora, la proximidad de la pelirroja a su cuerpo y la dura pared a su espalda la tenía imprevisiblemente fuera de lugar. Quiso recobrar su madurez y fue a dar un paso hacia su derecha cuando sin quererlo pisó uno de los libros que se le había caído sin darse ni cuenta, ahora sólo llevaba dos en la mano. Ante ese traspié Zelena tuvo el reflejo de sujetarla con la mano que podía soltar la estantería sin que se cayese todo.

Su brazo le apretó el codo y la alzó fuerte sintiendo como parte de su vientre chocaba con en el de ella.

-Perdona, soy un desastre, y… gracias.

-¿A mí?, ¿me das gracias a mí?, me da que te ha caído más de un libro en la cabeza- le sonrió alzando de nuevo el otro brazo hacia la estantería que estaba encima de ella.

-De verdad.

El cabello suelto que le cubría la cara a quien la estaba salvando y esa camiseta sin mangas que bien podía pertenecer a un joven jugador de baloncesto le nubló la vista. La menor de ellas la miró a los ojos azules y alzó la cabeza hacia arriba, había una notable tensión entre ellas, respiraciones agitadas y miradas desviadas a labios entre abiertos. Fue Regina Mills la que sujetándole la barbilla la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con cautela. Sus labios se posaron sobre unos que estaban palpitantes, suaves pero algo fríos, entre abiertos, fue ella la que los besó y los hizo mover y hasta la que usó la lengua para lamerlos dejando a una Zelena totalmente intacta pero con un jarro de pasión inundándole el cuerpo. Sabía que si seguía iban a hacerlo como lobas y eso arremetió contra sus dudas y sensaciones. Fueron cinco segundos totalmente especiales, sencillamente hermosos e increíblemente confusos. Se separaron unos centímetros, una apenada, la otra aterrada.

-Perdona- le dijo Regina con voz ahogada.

Zelena se mordió el labio, habría querido usar sus manos para atraerla hacia sí, para tocarla, acariciarla, de no ser por…

–ehm…, yo …, no es por nada pero esto pesa.

Miró hacia arriba, en dirección a la estantería que habían estado sujetando sus brazos tonificados, atrayentes que ahora temblaban un poco.

-Oh, perdona, no me he dado cuenta- se apartó de ahí, de Zelena y se distancio unos metros, cuando estaba casi en la propia puerta se giró hacia ella que aun la estaba mirando –y olvida esto que ha pasado, ¿vale?, ha sido un error- dijo señalándose a ambas, nerviosa se marchó hacia la planta baja.

A los minutos subió con una escalera de dos peldaños. Tenía miedo a cómo se la iba a encontrar. Zelena vio lo que traía y dijo, sin mirarla si quiera -Hubiese sido inteligente haberla usado antes-.

-Déjame a mí, puedo hacerlo sola.

En otro momento la pelirroja hubiese bromeado con su comentario después de haber visto la que había liado sin embargo no podía evitar pensar en lo que había sucedido, así que, tras Regina colocar la escalera al lado y subirse al peldaño más alto le cedió el peso de la estantería y se marchó de la habitación andando casi con los ojos cerrados, **"no lo arruines más"** se dijo.

 **Continuará**

Buenoo, espero que os haya gustado, sí, por fin, ¡un beso!


	9. Chapter 9

Título: **Peligroso CAP9**

Tipo: **Wickedqueen**

Dedicatoria: A **Gen** que está malita y a todas las que lo sentíis

* * *

 **Mismo sábado**

De alguna manera Zelena evitaba cruzarse con su hermanastra por la mansión, en parte estaba dolida, llamar error a algo que le había despertado cosas en el interior que hacía años que no sentía le rasgó las entrañas. Así pues la hora del almuerzo pasó y parecía que ninguna había comido nada, Regina había permanecido en su cuarto con la puerta cerrada el resto del día.

 _"¿Qué te pasa?"_ , se dijo la morena meciéndose sentada en su misma cama mirando su rostro reflejado en el espejo. Aun tenía el sabor de sus labios marcados en los suyos, en parte por eso no había comido nada.

 _"Ha sido por eso y lo sabes, es patético"_ , se riñó, o al menos lo hizo la parte de sí misma que era consciente de lo que sentía. _"Vale, lo es"_ , por fin algo que aceptaba, primer paso. "Pero esto no está bien"

 _"¿Quién te lo dice?, ¿la sociedad?, pues de ella te olvidaste mientras la besabas"_ , se giró para esconder su cabeza bajo la almohada, hizo presión tratando de callar los demonios que bailaban en su interior. Su cabello moreno brillaba por el sudor que salía de su rostro como si de lágrimas se trataran.

Pasado un tiempo salió de la cama, agobiada y herida consigo misma abrió las ventanas de par en par, una fuerte brisa algo fría entró en el cuarto agitándole la despeinada melena. _"La has abandonado, la has herido y la has alejado de ti, renunciaste a alguien que podría cambiarte la vida"_

 _"Pero… herido ¿por qué?, ¿acaso para ella tú no eres también un error añadido a su lista? ¿alguien que sólo por haber nacido hizo algo malo?, recuérdalo"._

Se decidió a dejar de debatir consigo misma, abandonar su cueva de intimidad, recogerse el pelo, enjuagarse la cara y bajar hacia el salón.

Allí Zelena se encontraba la dueña de sus peleas internas; estaba en el sofá recostada hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados y sus esbeltas piernas estiradas sobre la mesita.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le dijo la morena al poner el primer pie en la estancia, con la escalera detrás suya, de algún modo era como tener la salida cerca por si las cosas se torcían o se acobardaba.

-Viendo a personas contar historias divertidas.

Regina observó la pantalla del televisor donde un famoso cómico representaba un monólogo -Eso es un programa de televisión y se llama "El club de la comedia".

-Ah…-giró su rostro por primera vez giró su rostro hacia ella, su mirada era neutra, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-Eh… yo…- sus manos se apoyaron en su cintura casi por darse seguridad a sí misma, no sabría por donde empezar cuando fue interrumpida.

-Si no quieres que se repita lo entenderé- fue clara y directa, sin adornos ni territorialismos. Al observar el rostro asustadizo de su hermanastra cerró los ojos para darle a entender que no quería seguir hablando, fingir tener sueño le había servido más de una vez para evitar batallas campales con sus escasas parejas.

Regina pasó tras el sofá observándola y se dirigió a la cocina.

 **Domingo por la mañana**

Regina salió a correr sola, tras una noche de nuevos debates internos y pocas horas de sueño se decidió a sacar fuerzas. Zelena se había despertado abrazada a su almohada, cosa que jamás había hecho en ninguna cama, se extrañó de ese infantil gesto y bajando hacia el salón vio a la alcaldesa con su ropa de voy-a-hacer-deporte-pero-estas-leggies-me-hacen-estar-buena, o …, bueno, lo de "estar buena" era cosa de las hormonas de quien la estaba observando a escondidas. Ella estaba recogiendo las llaves de casa y Zelena deseó que se girase, la mirase sonriente y le dijese: "¿Te quieres venir?", estaba mal acostumbrada a que Regina la invitase a hacer todo lo que ella hacía, pero esa mañana no sucedió. _"¿Y te extraña?, si casi no os habláis"_ , se recordó y se sentó en uno de los peldaños de la escalera de madera.

Estaba sola en casa, triste y sola como decía la canción. Subió de nuevo arriba y visitó el despacho que las vio besarse por primera vez. Las estanterías le traían buenos y malos recuerdos. _"Eso suena muy moñas Zelena, estás decayendo, ya no eres la misma"_ , se rió con sus ocurrencias. De no haber escuchado las palabras "error" y "olvidar" otro gallo cantaría.

A los cuarenta y cinco minutos volvió quien le hacía elevar el pulso más que unos buenos aros de cebolla. Subió arriba sin hablar y se metió a la ducha. Cuando ya salió del baño estaba vestida. _"Ya ni paseos en toalla, ¿pero qué he hecho mal?"_ , pensó la pelirroja, _"si yo no fui quien la besó"_.

Anochecido ya la encontró en la cocina haciéndose un quiché en el microondas. Esperó a escuchar que había acabado y fue a la cocina para encontrarse con que le había dejado la mitad del quiché y un huevo frito con aros de cebolla en la cocina.

 **Tercera semana**

Entre semana vuelta a la rutina, trabajo, extrañamente mucho trabajo, la noche del lunes y del martes durmiendo, supuestamente, en el ayuntamiento…

 **Miércoles al medio día**

-Estás teniendo mucho trabajo últimamente- le dijo Zelena en cuanto la vio entrar a la casa directa hacia la cocina y sacar un envase de plástico del frigorífico con comida ya cocinada. Había sido la primera frase que se decían en varios días.

-Sí, ha habido un problema con las cuentas de la empresa eléctrica y el tema de la obra de la avenida y no puedo parar.

-Ah, ¿puedo ayudarte?- comentó con los brazos cruzados apoyada en un lateral del marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-No, gracias- la miró. _"Me ha mirado y todo, que detalle"_ , pensó la pelirroja ya algo cansada de esa actitud.

-Y sobre aquel trabajo que me dijiste en tu empresa ¿hay novedades?

Regina quiso buscarse una excusa y decir que el puesto se lo habían dado a otra persona pero a pesar de que luchaba por evitarla la echaba tremendamente de menos, más de lo que ella imaginaba.

-Pásate esta tarde y ve al despacho de administración, el puesto es tuyo.

No tenía más que hacer una llamada y su hermanastra ya tenía un puesto en el ayuntamiento.

 **15:30pm**

La recepcionista le había dejado la puerta del despacho abierta a la alcaldesa tras visitarla y eso permitió que ella viera pasar por el pasillo a una pelirroja que le sonaba de algo. Se levantó de su silla de oficina y se asomó con cautela viendo a Zelena entrar al despacho que le había comentado. Se había soltado el pelo pero recogido la parte alta en un pasador, se había puesto hasta una camisa blanca con chorrera y unos pantalones elegantes. _"Reconozco que se lo toma en serio"_ , se dijo sonriendo. Luego pensó que el puesto era como limpiadora y esa ropa elegante no le iba a servir para nada y se entristeció. Aunque sin duda, y ella lo reconocía, ése era un trabajo tan importante como todos, o quizás hasta más.

La puerta de Administración se abrió a los 25 minutos y Zelena salió con un pijama celeste y blanco colgado en su brazo y unas llaves en su otra mano. Siguió el pasillo hacia delante observando lo que antes por las prisas no había hecho, las plantas que decoraban el pasillo, los cuadros colgados, las otras oficinas, el despacho de …

-Hola.

De Regina. Parecía que la había oído venir que estaba sentada sobre su mesa, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos apoyados en la superficie llena de papeles, y la había saludado sonriente.

-Hola- la pelirroja miró hacia el suelo algo cortada. Regina bajó de la mesa y se acercó a ella.

-Veo que ha ido todo bien- dijo mirando el uniforme que llevaba en el brazo derecho.

-Sí, me han dicho que empiece mañana.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Bueno, vas a tener que aguantarme también en el trabajo, no deberías de estar tan contenta.

Regina sonrió y miró al suelo –Ya…

 _"Bueno, quizás después de todo no me odie tanto"_ pensó Zelena.

-Nos… vemos en casa.

-Sí, en casa- le contestó la morena justo a tiempo de que una ayudante le pidiera paso a Zelena, que estaba ocupando la puerta, para entrar –Alcaldesa, me ha llegado la factura del pavimento de la calle Pamerik.

Regina asintió y aceptó el documento mientras observaba a Zelena alejarse por el pasillo.

 **Jueves**

La alcaldesa de Storybrooke miró su reloj al ver a la nueva empleada pasar frente a su despacho, había sido puntual y eso le sorprendió. Al volver a pasar la pelirroja por delante de la puerta ya estaba ataviada con su uniforme, el pantalón ancho de tela fina y la camisa de manga corta aun más ancha que había visto ayer. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño alto, Regina sintió que veía a una danzarina de ballet, sonrió al imaginársela con un tutú y reconoció que le favorecía ese recogido.

Tras realizar un par de llamadas a un servicio de recogida de basura Regina salió al baño y se topó inesperadamente con su limpiadora preferida limpiando a cuatro patas el suelo de debajo del dispensador de agua.

Sonrió al ver como forcejeaba en el suelo con un bote de abrillantador entre sus rodillas. -¿Necesitas ayuda?- le dijo con los brazos cruzados.

La pelirroja alzó la vista algo cortada por la situación y la alcaldesa se agachó poniéndose en cuclillas.

-Es que no se abre, no sé por qué.

Tendió su mano y la pelirroja le dio el envase de plástico casi con odio, no hacia ella sino al envase maligno.

-Mira, ¿ves estas muecas?.

Zelena aproximó sus ojos al tapón del envase, justo hacia donde ella señalaba.

-Hay que apretar justo encima y entonces se girará, es un sistema de seguridad.

Le volvió a sonreír.

 _"¿Me está sonriendo mucho o es cosa mía?"_

-Vamos, hazlo, verás que lo abres bien- _"¿por qué su voz es tan dulce?"_

Haciendo caso al tutorial express de su jefa abrió el bote sin problemas.

-Gracias.

Regina se levantó.

-Que pases un buen día- dijo girándose rumbo a los servicios.

Al acabar la jornada Regina había apagado la luz de su oficina y recogido su mesa, ya estaban todas las oficinas a oscuras, todo salvo el pasillo y el cuarto de limpieza.

Miró ese haz de luz que salía de allí y le apenó pensar lo cansada que estaría Zelena. Se acercó al cuarto y abrió la puerta asustando a la pelirroja que se estaba cambiando de ropa.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo la alcaldesa casi asustada más que la que había recibido la visita sorpresa. Zelena estaba con un pantalón negro de chándal y la camiseta interior, una blanca sin mangas y bien ajustada.

-No pasa nada, pensé que te habías ido ya- dijo colocando la fregona que se había caído.

-¿Y dejar que vengas sola a casa de noche?, ni hablar.

Zelena sentía que volvían a estar como antes, como antes de que se besaran con algo más que simple curiosidad.

-No tienes por qué cuidarme, sé hacerlo sola y lo sabes- le dijo soltándose el pelo, sus mechones cayeron sobre su cuerpo y estaba más sensual si se podía y eso Regina lo sabía.

-Ya, pero ha sido tu primer día y demasiado habrás hecho hoy así que… cuando tú quieras, te espero en el coche.

Regina se giró.

-¡Espera!- Zelena la agarró del hombro y la giró –No te vayas.

La miró a los ojos y juraría que vio miedo en ellos, o quizás cansancio. Fuera lo que fuese no la iba a dejar sola. Observó como terminaba de colocar la lejía y el limpia cristales en una de las estanterías de mental grises y se puso una sudadera negra, al subirse la cremallera tratando de no hacerla esperar se le pilló un pequeño mechón entre los dientes metálicos. Forzó con la cremallera de perfil a Regina para que no la viera.

-¿Se te ha pillado el pelo?- le dijo.

Zelena de mordió el labio compungida.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Regina se acercó a ella, estar la una frente a la otra en un lugar tan estrecho no había otra cosa que no pudieran evitar mantener una distancia de "hasta aquí" entre ellas.

Era peligroso.

Reclinó su cabeza para mirar la parte de cremallera donde sobresalían varios cabellos rojizos.

-Debes de pensar que soy una torpe- Regina movió con lentitud la cremallera hacia abajo, -soy lo más patoso que has visto y no te lo echaré en cara. No sé hacer nada- dijo con los brazos sobre su cintura mirando hacia la pared apesadumbrada.

-Primero que nada, era tu primer día- dijo la morena alzando su rostro, mirándola con una intensidad extraña mientras continuaba agitando con maña el tirador.

-Segundo, no eres lo más patoso que he visto ni de lejos- sonrió y esperó verla imitándola pero parecía que hablaba en serio y que su tristeza era real.

-Eh, más desastre que yo no hay nadie- la animó haciendo que se soltara por fin la cremallera y el mechón estuviese de nuevo libre.

Zelena se tocó el mechón peinándolo ante los ojos brillantes de la morena.

 _"Es ahora o nunca"_ , pensaba la misma.

-Grac…- entonces Regina la interrumpió con sus labios sobre los de ella.

No había podido evitarlo, la ternura que desprendían sus inseguridades era desconocida para ella y eso se reveló en su interior. La necesitaba más que nunca.

Esta vez Zelena no se había dejado hacer, había tomado el poder, la había agarrado de la cintura y la había apretado contra la pared, justo encima de los cubos vacíos. Deseaba poseerla, aprisionar sus abultados pechos y saborearla. El cuello le parecía una delicia y lo mordisqueó pausada, tratando de grabarlo en sus pensamientos.

Se volcó uno de los cubos haciendo resonar el cuartillo y una voz de hombre preguntó desde el eco del pasillo – ¿quien hay ahí?.

La alcaldesa le tapó la boca con la mano.

-Shhhh, es el vigilante de seguridad, nos ha escuchado-, le destapó la boca con cautela para besarla de nuevo -sigamos en casa.

Su sonrisa era tan traviesa como sensual. Una nube morada las envolvió para devolverles a su vista el cuarto de Regina.

 **Continuará**

Y no he seguido más porque no he tenido tiempo, cosas que pasan cuando hay que comprar mil cosas para la cena de Nochebuena juu.


	10. Chapter 10

Título: **Peligroso CAP10**

Tipo: **Wickedqueen**

Dedicatoria: **A las que sacáis tiempo para leerme y hacerme sentir que hago algo decente jajaja**

* * *

Su sonrisa era tan traviesa como sensual. Una nube morada las envolvió para devolverles a su vista el cuarto de Regina, donde un olor a cerezos en flor y cerrado les dio la bienvenida. Se besaron nuevamente, deseándose entre sonrisas de nervios e impaciencia. Regina la fue a tirar sobre la cama cuando ésta la detuvo.

-Siento ser una aguafiestas hermanita, pero llevo sobre mi cuerpo ocho horas de trabajo, ¿me permites una ducha rápida?

-¿Y por qué no una lenta y te acompaño yo?- dijo mirándole los labios, ya enrojecidos.

-No te voy a decir que no…- dijo mientras se quitaba la camiseta sin mangas de forma insinuante.

-Voy a preparar un poco el baño- le dijo la morena pasando a su lado y tirándola, ahora sí, a la cama, para que la esperase.

-Como te gusta ser la que manda- le dijo entre risas sentada en la cama para a los segundos dejar caer su espalda sobre ella algo cansada.

A pesar de las horas de trabajo el imaginarse lo que estaba por venir le erizó la piel y sintió una humedad palpitante entre sus piernas.

Una melodía se escuchaba tras la puerta del cuarto de baño, al otro lado del pasillo. Pasaron unos minutos sin saber de su morena e impaciente se quitó el pantalón que llevaba puesto y se miró en el espejo, giró su cintura analizándose, ruborizándose. Dudaba si iba a defraudarla, si no le iba a gustar, si tenía demasiadas expectativas.

-Puedes venir…- oyó decir desde la acústica del cuarto de baño.

Tembló. Esa voz tan segura y poderosa que oía al teléfono en llamadas anónimas la tenía tras dos paredes. Sin embargo dudaba si podría complacer a quien era la reina.

 _"Sigues siendo una idiota, precisamente tú eres la que debes de estar más tranquila. Te recuerdo que te has acostado con ella, tú sí, ella contigo no, y aunque fuese en un cuerpo de hombre sabes qué le gusta. Tener dudas ahora es de idiotas"_ , se recriminó a cada pasito que daba en ropa interior hacia donde provenía la música. La puerta estaba semi abierta y podía notarse una niebla húmeda en el ambiente que resguardaba una canción de jazz con una voz grave. Al entrar la vio dentro de la bañera rodeada de una leve capa de espuma e iluminada por dos pares de velas con forma de rosas su mirada era pícara y sus ojos puro misterio, incluso malicia. ¿Era Regina Mills, hermanastra, o Evil queen, villana?, ambas le ponían.

Regina había posado sus codos en el borde de la bañera para observar con superioridad como Zelena se quitaba la ropa interior. La pelirroja la miró cuestionándola.

-Qué, tú me vas visto desnuda antes, y creo que más de una vez, ahora me toca a mí- alzó ambas cejas.

-Detesto cuando tienes razón- dijo desabrochándose el sujetador y empezando a separarlo de sus pechos con delicadeza.

-Me encanta cabrearte.

-Y a mí- volvió a pegar su prenda interior al pecho.

-¿Eh?, no juegues con mis sentimientos Zelena.

-O…

-O te vas a arrepentir- giró su mano y se evaporó en el aire dejando el agua tibia de la bañera agitada.

Zelena suspiró mirando alrededor apretando los labios hasta sacar una sonrisa, en el fondo le gustaba su juego. De repente unos brazos mojados con restos de espuma la abrazaron desde atrás atrayéndola a un cuerpo sin ropa. En el espejo semi cubierto de vaho se observaron. Regina le besaba el cuello desde la clavícula al lóbulo de la oreja, el cual introdujo en su boca y cubrió con su lengua. Solo observarse hacer eso en el espejo la estaba llevando a un estado de deseo incontenible, pero no quería apresurarse. Las manos de la morena subieron por el vientre hasta pasar por debajo del sujetador desabrochado y retirarlo, observando sus pechos en el espejo los cubrió con sus húmedas manos y los presionó haciéndola pegarse a su cuerpo por todas las zonas, sintiendo su pubis sobre sus braguitas.

Zelena intentó girarse y tocarla pero al conseguir darse la vuelta ella se evaporó y volvió a aparecer en el interior de la bañera.

-Vamos, ven, el agua está en su punto- dijo nuevamente en la misma postura pero con la mejilla más enrojecida.

-Eres una tramposa.

-¿Tramposa por qué?, ¿por querer jugar contigo?, ah, si eso es lo que tú hiciste conmigo.

Sacó su lengua y se lamió los labios.

-Rencorosa.

-Soy una Mills- agitó su mano y Zelena de repente estaba dentro de la bañera, sin braguitas, frente a ella.

-¿Y tú eres…- empezó a gatear hacia ella -… la que decía no querer… - abrió las piernas para poder pasar encima de las suyas, - … usar la magia a menudo para integrarte?- terminó la frase sobre sus labios.

-Ajam…- rozó los de la pelirroja.

-Tengo unas ganas de saborearte entera…- le dijo la pelirroja, y resopló solo al imaginarse lo que vendría.

-¿Y a qué esperas?- dijo cogiendo espuma y frotándosela por los brazos, de arriba abajo.

Zelena sonrió. Quería ducharse y lo estaba haciendo, aunque después iba a necesitar hacerlo de nuevo. Sonrió al pensarlo.

Estaba a cuatro patas y eso le dejaba el trasero fuera del agua, deseó ser acariciada y casi como si le hubiese leído la mente Regina había estirado sus brazos y había posado sus manos mojadas sobre cada nalga atrayéndola a ella. Zelena aprovechó para ser ella la que le besase el cuello. Beso a beso iba sintiendo que aquello no iba a ser solo sexo, y era extraño en ella, quien odiaba los compromisos, pero ese cuello era digno de ser besado a diario.

Regina alzó su espalda mientras la besaba y recorría con sus manos el vientre ascendente hacia el busto. La otra zona prefería dejarla para cuando pudiese lamerla, y bajo el agua no iba a aguantar mucho. Se sonrió y disfruto de nuevo de esos labios carnosos de la pelirroja que ya tenía la mitad del cabello mojado y chapoteado de espuma.

Miró el grifo y le dijo –Ya que estamos…

Encendió la alcachofa que colgaba arriba y llovió sobre ellas mojándoles el cabello y haciéndolas reír.

Se pusieron de rodillas con medio cuerpo fuera del agua para sentir la lluvia cálida que se desprendía de arriba. Cogidas de la mano sin saber por qué se miraron, y sintieron que aquello era lo más erótico que habían vivido, pero también lo más especial.

La pelirroja le agarró de la barbilla y se atrajo los labios que más adictivos le eran. La morena cubrió sus hombros con sus brazos rodeándole el cuello juntándose a ella. No quería ni un milímetro de espacio en medio.

Sus pezones endurecidos se rozaban por encima de los de ella y sintió ganas de lamerlos. Zelena se echó hacia atrás para sentarse sobre sus gemelos y poder posar su cabeza en su vientre. Morderle con furia pero lentitud por encima del ombligo y posar la lengua por esa piel llena de agua y pureza. Llegó a sus pechos ya degustados antes en aquella cripta y agarrándolos y soltándolos cada pocos segundos dejó que su lengua continuara. Reconocía que hacerlo desde el punto de vista de ella era mucho más placentero que en el cuerpo de ese hombre que había fingido ser, lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era casi como nuevo para ella también, sin embargo agradecía el saber ya qué le gustaba a su monumento.

Estiró sus dedos índice y corazón para mientras lamía ansiosa sus pechos agitar el exterior de la entrada a su vagina sintiéndola húmeda, suave. Se agachó a observar aquel lunar en su ingle por el cual le había confirmado aquel día que era una mala persona. Agitó sus dedos hacia delante y hacia atrás rozándole el clítoris introduciendo levemente sus dedos, sintiéndose afortunada de que ella le permitiese entrar en su interior. Gimió de una forma contenida, parecía que le avergonzara.

-Eh…- se estiró para volver a su altura -¿salimos?

Regina asintió como una niña, Zelena se adelantó a salir para ofrecerle una toalla que estaba colgada tras la puerta, la extendió tras sus hombros y frotó sus brazos para que entrara en calor y se secara rápido. Ese gesto fue algo totalmente opuesto a lo que le estaba haciendo momentos antes, esa ternura la hacía mirar sus manos finas y perfectas y desear entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Su vientre tembló cuando le pellizcó la mejilla con complicidad y ambas rieron. Esos ojos brillaban miedosos y a la vez deseosos.

Zelena se secó también y la guió de la mano hacia la cama, con cuidado y cautela echó hacia abajo el edredón y encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche ante la mirada de Regina que se preguntaba por dentro si sería capaz de admitir que la estaba queriendo con locura.

-¿Qué?, ¿no entras?

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, sus manos sujetaban la toalla.

-¿O es que …- Zelena se acercó al otro lado de la cama gateando como una fiera, desnuda, sigilosa - … te gusta que vaya de mala?- la empujó contra la pared, le hizo dejar caer la toalla al suelo y la besó con fuerza, con lengua, con dientes, con jadeos. Su cadera empujando su pubis con fino vello pelirrojo contra el de ella. Gimieron a la vez. Zelena le levantó los brazos pegándolos a la pared para inmovilizarla.

Retomó su cuello y le mordió el labio inferior. Asió con su mano izquierda las dos de ella que mantenía en alto y con la otra volvió a su interior, introduciendo sus dedos, dos, tres, hasta cuatro de forma ágil. Regina gemía de puro placer, y más aun lo sentía al sentirse bloqueada, sin poderse mover.

-Sigue…- y Zelena continuó más rápido.

-Más…, uhmmm, me estás matando- se ahogó su voz, Zelena sonreía porque sabía que ese ritmo era el de ella, el que la llevaría al clímax.

-Más quisieras- le dijo al oído totalmente desinhibida y apretó el ritmo sintiendo su pulso en sus manos cada vez más mojadas, notaba su necesidad de coger aire y lo mitigaba dándoselo desde su propia boca. En el interior de ella gimió agudizando el tono hasta correrse. La mano de Zelena chorreó el líquido dulce que llevó a su boca, lamiéndose cada dedo con gusto.

-Que rica estás.

–Has sido una buena chica- le sonrió Regina complacida recuperando el aliento, -ahora es mi turno pelirroja.

La empujó con ambas manos hacia la cama y la obligó a ponerse boca arriba en el centro. Se puso a cuatro patas en el borde de la cama y la obligó a abrir las piernas.

Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó uno de sus codos en el colchón, sirviendo para sostener su cabeza que observaba con picaresca cómo Zelena estaba bien mojada. Comenzó a besarle el muslo interno, compaginando labios con lengua y algún que otro pellizco con los dientes. La veía entonces agitar las piernas y recogerlas apoyando los pies. La morena sopló aire sobre los labios enrojecidos que semi tapaban el clítoris, erizándole el vello de todo el cuerpo. Sonrió.

-Vamos ¡hazlo ya!- dijo la pelirroja con voz ahogada.

Regina no pudo más que reír y erguirse un poco para mirar el rostro suplicante de Zelena.

-Por favor…

La morena asintió con desdén y sonrisas de triunfo. Volvió a su posición, sacó su lengua al máximo y la apoyó sobre la zona que hay entre el ano y la vagina, solo con eso sobre la lengua goteó parte de Zelena. La elevó lentamente haciendo presión por el camino, ascendiendo hasta el hinchado clítoris la retiraba y la volvía a posar. Sintió que ella elevó el coxis, necesitaba velocidad; agitó su lengua tragando lo que en ella se posaba, una y otra vez, los gemidos de Zelena la estaban excitando de nuevo y quiso jugar un poco más. Se separó de las piernas de su hermanastra bruja con la respiración agitada. La mayor la miró con la boca abierta y el cabello despeinadamente sexy. La morena gateó por encima de ella llegando hasta su rostro donde entregó un breve beso en los labios y dio dos pasos hacia atrás hasta, entrelazándose con ella, se tocaron ambos sexos. Ahora era el turno de ambas y Regina comenzó a agitarse y refregarse con su pubis uniéndose a los gemidos de Zelena que decía que estaba a punto.

Se miraron a los ojos hasta que se corrieron y los cerraron disfrutando del orgasmo.

Regina noto como el sudor de su frente caía sobre Zelena.

-Estás hecha una puerca- le dijo sonriente la pelirroja que sudaba de igual manera.

-¡Eh!- Regina le dio un coscorrón con la mano en la cabeza y ambas rieron.

-Nos vamos a tener que duchar otra vez.

Zelena frunció el ceño. –Preferiría quedarme aquí, gracias.

Un silencio reunió sus miradas y entonces Regina se percató de que se habían dejado la radio encendida, había estado escuchando la música y no había caído en ello.

-Voy a apagarla, ahora vengo.

No tardó más de un minuto cuando volvió y se la encontró dormida recostada en un lado de la cama de matrimonio. Desde la puerta apoyó el brazo en el marco y la observó. Se había tapado hasta la cintura y la veía de frente. Sonrió. Le pareció enternecedor. Después se miró el cuerpo desnudo y fue consciente de lo que había pasado entre ellas.

 _"Dejemos las tonterías para mañana"_ , se dijo tratando de obedecerse y olvidar que acababa de acostarse con su malvada hermanastra y Bruja del Oeste.

Se tumbó con sigilo en el otro lado de la cama mirando al techo sin taparse. Apagó la lámpara de la mesilla y la luz de las farolas de la calle entraron a través de los agujeros de la persiana. Giró su rostro y miró la silueta de la espalda de ella.

 _"No trates de no hacerlo por el qué pensará, sólo siente"._

Gateó hacia ella y pegó su cuerpo tumbado de lado, su brazo la acarició hasta dejar la mano posada sobre su vientre, en algunos lugares a esa posición se le llama "la cucharita", y confesaba que era algo que le encantaba dar y recibir. Sus piernas en la misma postura que las de ella pero justo detrás, sus pechos pegados a su espalda dándole calor y su cabeza apoyada en su nuca. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la extraña situación.

Zelena había tenido los ojos abiertos desde que ella se subió a la cama. Y ahora los cerraba sonriendo.

 **Continuará!**

Bueno, ha sido una mezcla de porno y amor, espero que os haya gustado


	11. Chapter 11 El final

Título: **Peligroso CAP11 FINAL  
**

Tipo: **Wickedqueen**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Bueno, todo lo bueno se acaba y en este caso el fic. Pensaba que iba a ser de un capítulo, luego dije, "bah, dos más" y al final han salido 11 jaja (soy una alargadora). Tengo muchísimas ideas para otros fics pero no os desesperéis que habrá algo más wickedqueen en algún momento. Eso sí, no por ahora, pero no decaigáis porque quizás más adelante haga un "Peligroso. Cinco años después" y ahí lo dejo.  
Me ha encantado realizar este fic, lo he vivido, soñado, sentido, saltado al imaginar…creedme que ha sido muy importante para mí y me alegra que os haya gustado. Pronto habrá un fic dragonqueen también. **

Dedicatoria: **Agradecer a mis lectoras por haber estado ahí, también a quienes me comentáis el fic pero no estáis registrados en la web, no me permiten contestaros y me da mucha pena juu, ¡pero os agradezco igualmente los comentarios!**

 **Besitos a todas las soñadora y ¡viva wickedqueen!**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, viernes**

Las luces de las farolas fueron sustituidas por los rayos del sol y un haz del dios Ra reposaba su calidez en el rostro de Regina Mills. Su cuerpo permanecía de costado y sus piernas estiradas posadas una de ellas sobre las de su acompañante.

Abrió los ojos lentamente adormilada, disfrutando del buen descanso. El breve movimiento de las piernas de Zelena la espabiló y la hizo consciente de la compañía que tenía en su cama. No, no había pensado que todo había sido un sueño, simplemente había dudado si la encontraría junto a ella al despertar o se hubiese arrepentido con dudas que ella misma tuvo antes y se había escondido en su cuarto. Se sintió agradecida al verla acostada a su lado casi en la misma postura. Se preguntaba qué iban a decirse, si querría pasar página o preferiría volver a la anterior y repetir la noche.

No iba a irse de casa con ningún pretexto pero las ganas no le faltaron. La noche había sido idílica, pero eso mismo le descomponía el alma. Declararse a alguien con quien compartes sangre era algo que se salía de sus principios, sin embargo, ¿acaso compartían toda la sangre como para ser delito? ¿Y qué delito tenía querer a alguien?

 _"Oh, no; no pensemos en sentimientos profundos"_ se dijo sujetándose la nuca con una mano mientras se dirigía al baño.

Zelena despertó al rato y se sentó donde mismo había dormido, con sus piernas cruzadas y el pelo recogido en una cola alta. Se había puesto la camiseta y Regina volvió desde el baño con una toalla alrededor suya y el cabello mojado.

-Buenos días- dijo sonriéndole.

-Buenos días- la pelirroja sacó los pies de la cama y los apoyó en el suelo.

-Te has duchado sin mí, te odio- dijo mirando el suelo.

Regina sonrió cómplice a su actitud infantil y se sentó a su lado, aun goteándole algo el cabello. La miró a la cara y entonces Zelena la imitó.

-¿Cómo estás?- se atrevió a preguntarle.

-Dormida- dijo prácticamente a los labios de la morena.

La alcaldesa se rió.

-Espera que me visto y te hago un café.

Zelena le observó el trasero cubierto por la húmeda toalla de pelo al verla salir.

Desayunaron tostaditas con aceite y jamón y el deseado café.

-Uhmm.

-¿Sí?- dijo Regina apurándose el café.

-¿Tú y yo no teníamos un trabajo?

La morena sonrió.

-Llamé cuando me desperté y dije que estábamos enfermas, que habíamos tomado algo en la cena que nos había sentado mal- se encogió de hombros.

-Bien- mordió su tostada sin emoción para luego sonreír con malicia, había sido una gran idea.

Después de comer Regina recogió la cocina y al volver al salón se encontró a Zelena de rodillas frente a un mueble de puertas de cristal.

-¿Qué haces?

-Buscar una de esas imágenes largas que dices que están bien.

-Es decir, una película, ¿no?

Zelena la miró enfurruñada. Reconocía que su hermana había vivido más tiempo que ella en ese mundo que era Storybrooke y tenía más lenguaje y conocimiento de eso que en su mundo se le llamaría magia.

-Bien, ¿y qué te apetece, reír, llorar, o pasar miedo?- dijo poniéndose en cuclillas junto a ella.

-Un poco de todo- se levantó para dejarle hueco, se sentó en el sofá y cruzada de brazos se dejó caer hacia atrás.

Regina buscó entre una pila de DVD de películas de dibujitos y de adultos que compró cuando por entonces veía películas con Henry o se aburría en casa, escogió uno de esos discos al azar.

La historia giraba en torno a la vida de un niño en 1965, el infante se criaba en una casa de acogida con un establo al lado. El caballo que le regaló un anónimo al pequeño se llamaba Corvett y era de precioso pelaje canela.

Vieron la película comentando solo a ratos cuando algo les resultaba triste, divertido o surrealista.

-Yo lo hubiese hecho de otra forma- se quejaba una comiendo palomitas.

-Tú siempre lo harías de otra manera.

Las persianas estaban bajadas y la luz apagada para disfrutar mejor de la imagen. Pasó una hora y sin esperárselo casi en el desenlace moría el caballo de Eithan, el jovenzuelo lloró apoyado sobre el vientre del animal mientras le rogaba que no lo dejara solo, todo acompañado con una música a piano.

-¿Estás llorando?- le preguntó Regina a su hermanastra sin quitar la vista del televisor.

-No.

-Bien, yo tampoco.

Y entonces la oyó moquear, se miraron a la vez y se descubrieron con sus ojos encharcados en lágrimas para entonces estallar en risas. Ambas habían mentido. La verdad es que para Regina Zelena estaba siendo una persona divertida, y para Zelena Regina era alguien entretenido que daban ganas de abrazar.

Los créditos quitaron más luz al salón y la morena encendió la lamparita que estaba junto a la mesilla del teléfono que tenía al lado. Zelena la miró, esperando que esa tarde de películas continuase -¿Y ahora qué?, ¿una de miedo?.

-Más miedo del que me das tú Zelena…- le guiñó el ojo mientras se levantaba a por otro cuenco de palomitas.

-¿Me voy a tener que poner más sensiblera?, ¿más… tú?

-¿Cómo?- dijo sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

-Nada, miss delicada.

-¡Eh!- frunció el ceño -¿me estás llamando moñas?- se abalanzó sobre ella y con sus manos sobre su cuello haciendo como que la ahogaba con odio la besó. Lenta y delicadamente, como si sí hubiese un mañana, y un pasado mañana. Dándose más que un simple contacto de labios.

-Ya entiendo- dijo Zelena separándose de la morena –lo que pasa es que temes… - Regina la miró curiosa -… gritar con una de miedo y parecer una cobardica.

-Eso es mentira.

-Eso es verdad- Regina la empujó hacia atrás sonriendo e introdujo otra película en el DVD.

Tan solo la banda sonora hacía estremecer.

La morena buscaba venganza y aprovechó el momento en que la joven Elena andaba por aquel pasillo medio oscuro para coger discretamente el bolígrafo que estaba sobre la mesilla del teléfono y cuando en aquel pasadizo de manera ficticio apareció el rostro de una chica oriental colgada en el techo lanzó el boli hacia el otro lado del salón provocando un ruido que hizo a Zelena ponerse de pie.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!

-¿El qué?.

Colocó sus manos en su cintura e inclinó su cabeza.

-Has sido tú, confiésalo.

Elena, la protagonista gritó al notar una mano enorme roja posarse en su hombro y el berrido hizo saltar a Zelena que aun estaba de pie con el cuenco de palomitas ya disfrutando del suelo bocabajo.

-¡Joder!.

Regina se desternilló de la risa apoyando su brazo en el respaldo del sofá ocultando su rostro y despertando una ira actuada en la pelirroja.

-Te voy a matar y lo sabes.

Regina la miró con lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, esta vez provocadas por la risa.

-Bueno, ¿vas a ver o no vas a ver la película?, a ver quien era la que tenía miedo aquí.

La morena miró el televisor ignorando su respuesta, estaba disfrutando. Zelena se acuclilló para recoger las palomitas, meterlas en el cuenco y dejarlas en una esquina y se sentó a su lado haciéndose la mosqueada para continuar viendo la película.

Regina se sentía feliz, esos momentos con Zelena eran algo que había extrañado siempre. Se preguntó cómo hubiese sido sus vidas si se hubiesen criado juntas, su hubiesen sido hermanas de verdad. Quizás si eso hubiese sucedido no tendrían lo que tenían ahora. Giró su rostro hacia ella y la observó taparse con una mano discretamente los ojos ante la aparición de un ser alto frente a la protagonista.

Estaba mal acostumbrándose a ella, y aun no habían hablado de qué eran en el fondo.

Créditos.

-No me puedo creer que todo fuera porque la madre de Elena hizo un pacto con un cazador de espíritus.

-Ya ves.

Cenaron algo sano con el programa de noticias 24 horas de fondo. De soslayo Zelena vio a una rubia policía en la pantalla que hablaba de un caso de tráfico de drogas y se acordó de Emma Swan.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Regina afirmó masticando un puñado de lechugas y tomate.

-¿Te gusta la sheriff Swan?- no sabía por qué pero llamarla sheriff le resultaba menos violento que decir Emma Swan, tu Emma, o tu rubiales.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- sorbió agua.

-Porque siempre la defiendes y piensas en el bien de ella.

-Y ahora estoy pensando en el tuyo también.

-Pero… - Zelena removía con un tenedor la poquita verdura de su plato, -sé que ella es muy importante para ti y si sientes algo…

-Schhh, con quien vivo ahora es contigo, ¿verdad?- le dijo seria.

-Y con quien te acuestas- soltó Zelena para luego sonreir más tranquila.

-¿Entonces…?

-Es que no hemos hablado de nuestros sentimientos o de si piensas en el futuro y…

Regina se levantó acobardada y le vino de perlas que llamaran a la puerta. La abrió rápidamente y Henry la saludó feliz, David y Mary Margaret se despidieron de lejos desde el coche.

-¡Hola mamá!, sé que no te hemos avisado ¡pero he venido a dormir contigo! y mira, he hecho esto con los abuelos- sacó de una caja de cartón que portaba una figurita de madera tallada con forma de dragón.

Regina la agarró y la observó ensimismada –es fantástico, tiene todo tipo de detalles.

Zelena los observó ya sentada en el sofá repasando en sus adentros cómo reaccionaria el chico de enterarse de lo que había pasado entre su madre y su … ¿tita?. Y por qué no, también estaba algo resentida por esa interrupción, sin embargo comprendía que ésta era también su casa y que Henry llevaba mucho sin quedarse a dormir, se preguntaba si era por su presencia ahí.

-Hola Zelena- le dijo alzando una mano y subió apresurado las escaleras, a mitad de ellas se giró –eh, mamá, ¿sigo teniendo mi cuarto verdad?

-Por supuesto- le sonrió la madre y se giró hacia la pelirroja que seguía en el sofá observándola.

-Si crees que a él le puede molestar que yo esté aquí puedo volver al Granni's el tiempo que haga falta.

-No seas tonta, él tiene el mismo derecho que tú a estar aquí.

-Sí, pero él no te ha hecho llorar- había sido cortante pero más con ella consigo misma.

Regina agachó la cabeza.

-¿Nos vemos mañana, vale?, quiero darle las buenas noches.

-Claro.

Subió las escaleras.

Henry se quedó todo el fin de semana en la mansión, Zelena había visto a Regina jugar con el chico a una cosa de domesticar dragones en aquella pantalla de televisor, ayudarle a limpiar unas estatuillas pequeñas de cristal y enseñarle el chico a ella como cambiar los canales del televisor.

En algún momento concreto el chico se daba cuenta que estaba siendo observador por ella y aunque la primera vez se sintió cohibido las otras tres fueron de yo te guiño y el ojo y tú mantienes el secreto.

La última vez fue jugando al ajedrez cuando Regina dijo "jaque a la reina" y Henry vio a la pelirroja mirarles curiosa comiendo un yogurt -¿Quieres jugar tú también?- le preguntó el pequeño.

-No, gracias, estoy con esto- dijo sacando la cuchara del yogurt tamaño XXL de frutas del bosque.

 **Lunes por la mañana**

Henry se quedó dormido en el sofá la noche anterior y su madre había llamado a los abuelos de él para decirle que se iba a quedar con ella esa noche también, que a la mañana siguiente lo llevaría ella al colegio.

Esa mañana Regina encontró una nota junto cogida con un imán al frigorífico donde decía que iba al ayuntamiento andando porque sabía que tendría que llevar a Henry al colegio y no quería incomodar.

 _"Tonterías"_ , pensó ella.

Ayuntamiento, media hora después

La alcaldesa llegó a su despacho y se encontró con olor a vainilla y una limpiadora pelirroja limpiándole su escritorio.

-Buenos días- le dijo sujetando una carpeta, Zelena se irguió y cogió un limpiacristales –Lo mismo te digo- sonrió.

-He visto tu nota- comentó andando hacia ella.

-Y…

Regina negó con la cabeza.

-¿Comemos juntas en el Granni´s?, tengo mucho trabajo.

-De acuerdo, yo he terminado aquí- salió de su despacho con los utensilios de limpieza en cada mano.

Iba a ser la primera vez que salieran al exterior, por así decirlo, como.. ¿pareja?. El Granni's estaba a rebosar de gente y encontraron una mesa libre justo frente a la entrada.

Regina se apresuró a sentarse justo en la parte que daba a la puerta y su hermanastra daba la espalda.

Decidieron rápidamente qué tomar y la morena alzó la mano dando señal a la anciana Abuelita. Cuando ésta apuntó los platos y bebidas mirándolas con desconfianza Zelena tuvo el impulso de estirar sus brazos por encima de la mesa para agarrarle las manos con las suyas y atraerlas algo hacia sí quedando ambas manos entrelazadas en el centro de la mesa aun vacía.

La mujer de pelo canoso había vuelto de la barra con una soda y un té helado y su mirada se centró en las manos de ellas.

-El té, y la soda.

Se giró.

-¿Por qué nos mira así?- dijo Zelena, la morena suspiró.

-Porq… - la entrada al local de Emma, Snow y Charming la distrajo y Regina retiró rápidamente sus manos de las de ella dejándola con los dedos entreabiertos y frío. Los saludó con esa mano que antes le estaba dando calor a ella.

 _"No me puedo creer que..."_

-¿Te avergüenzas de mí?- dijo la pelirroja mosqueada.

La morena la ignoró y se fue hacia sus amigos, Zelena se giró y la miró con rabia.

Emma y padres miraron a Zelena fijamente mientras Regina esquivaba a las personas que picaban algo en la barra y traía los platos de comida a la mesa.

-Perdona…- le dijo aun de pie y volvió a marcharse hacia ellos, se despidieron rápido y aprovecharon una mesa libre a la entrada para sentarse.

La morena volvió con la sonrisa forzada.

-¿He tardado mucho?

Zelena ya estaba comiendo.

-Vamos Zelena, son mis amigos, les estaba contando como me había ido con Henry.

La pelirroja masticaba las salchichas al vino estrepitosamente para después dar un gran sorbo a su soda.

-Por favor…- la vio mirar hacia detrás de ella.

Zelena se giró y vio que desde ahí se veían a ellos tres en la mesa, Mary Margaret y Emma estaban mirándolas y quiso hacer un experimento, trasladó su silla un poco hacia su derecha haciendo bien visible a Regina y la mesa a los ojos de ellas y trasladó su mano lentamente por la superficie de la madera hasta posarse sobre la de ella que se encontraba sujetando el vaso. El instinto de la morena fue hacer como que bebía, cuando ya apenas quedaba té helado y así al levantar su mano quedarse libre.

Zelena se sintió dolida.

-Voy al baño- se levantó y en él desapareció.

La morena se percató que llevaba más de diez minutos dentro y se extrañó, una mujer rubia salió de los baños secándose las manos.

-Mieerda- allí solo había un baño con lavabo dentro.

Se levantó, pagó y sin despedirse de sus amigos más bien familia que estaban comiendo se marchó.

 **Mansión Mills**

Entró corriendo a su casa, subió las escaleras y se encontró a Zelena en su cuarto con las manos sobre su cintura y los ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no eres capaz de aceptar la verdad?

La morena recobró su aliento y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, necesitó unos segundos para pensar y apoyada en la pared se dejó caer hacia el suelo.

-Porque no puedo-, su voz se había roto, inquieta, rogando que pegaran sus trocitos se cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Zelena lo comprendió, cobijada en sí misma empatizó con quien le acababa de hacer daño. Se agachó y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, como hermanastra mayor sintió que era su deber retirar las piedras del camino.

-Tú puedes, y yo puedo- acortó lentamente la distancia que las separaba -¿Sabes qué?- Regina elevó su rostro cubierto de varias motas brillantes, -nunca me había enamorado de una mujer, y menos de una tan especial e importante como tú, y si te tengo que decir que te quiero te lo diré, y si tengo que taparte por las noches si tienes frío lo haré.

Regina abrió los labios, su corazón palpitaba, esa mujer que tenía ante sí le estaba prometiendo un mundo, una felicidad compartida, se sintió basura por sus actos y sus impurezas.

-Perdóname, he sido una egoísta- derramó una gota de remordimientos y sinceridad, -yo también te quiero, y no he sido consciente de lo grande que era esto hasta ahora-, Zelena la besó enseguida, la sintió sobre su rostro deshacerse de sus miedos y entregarle su alma. Se puso en pie y la ayudó a hacerlo a ella también para poder abrazarla, sentir su temblor, su calor, su felicidad.

-Sólo vivamos la vida, dejémosla pasar a nuestro lado- la animó haciendo presión a sus antebrazos.

-Eso vamos a hacer-, le confirmó Regina todavía algo cohibida.

-Que no nos importe nada, porque para herirnos ya estamos nosotras mismas.

-Tienes razón- afirmó con la cabeza, -¿cómo lo haces?, ¿cómo me has conquistado el pensamiento y el alma?, ¿cómo me has dejado conocerte en todos los sentidos?.

-Porque soy una guerrera- hizo pose de chula y la hizo reir, -me gustas y me gusta meterme contigo.

-Y a mí me gusta tu sentido del humor, creo que es algo que te hace distinta al resto, es algo que no esperaba en ti- le confesó Regina.

-¿Me estás llamando payasa?

-¿Cómo?, no, no- se rió.

Sonrieron en sus labios y entrelazaron sus dedos con fuerza, Regina le besó el dorso de la mano y la abrazó. Se sintió completa, el ying y el yang, la cara y la cruz.

Sobre el escritorio del cuarto de Henry reposaban lápices de colores y un dibujo en papel de una mujer de piel verde cogida de la mano de una de un largo cabello negro saltando por un prado lleno de flores.

Quizás, quien menos parecía había captado la mirada de dos personas que se aman, había aceptado que ellas también podían ser felices.

 **FIN**


End file.
